You're taste like a drug
by strawberry B
Summary: "Sial tubuhmu selalu membuatku kecanduan, apa aku harus memberikan obat perangsang agar ku mau mendesahan namaku huh?" /for HUNHAN INDONESIA GiveAway/
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : You're taste like a drug

Cast : Oh sehun, Xi luhan, Zhang yixing, Byun baekhyun, other.

Rate : M

Genre : Angst,AU,GS

 **PROLOG**

Xi Luhan tak lebih dari sosok gadis polos yang ceria, siapa sangka dibalik wajah cerianya tersembunyi banyak luka yang dia rasakan. Luka itu berawal semenjak meninggalnya sang ayah saat ia berumur 10tahun, membuat kehidupan Luhan berubah. Tak ada kehangatan keluarga lagi untuknya, ibunya sering pulang larut dan akan pergi bekerja pagi pagi buta sebelum dirinya terbangun.

Luhan kecil sangat kesepian tak ada lagi senyum ceria yang terukir diwajahnya, ia benar benar merasa hidup sendiri. Ia menjadi sosok pendiam di lingkungannya hingga 4tahun tak terasa ia lewati dengan kesendiriannya, sampai saat ia duduk dibangku JHS tingkat 2, ia menemukan sosok yang membuat keceriaan luhan kembali, ialah zhang yixing lelaki manis yang selalu melindungi luhan layaknya seorang kakak. Zhang yixing adalah murid pindahan dari changsa yang berada satu tingkat diatasnya. Tak hanya dekat di sekolah mereka juga dekat diluar sekolah, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dan berbagi cerita mereka. Yixing sering berkunjung ke rumahnya walau hanya sekedar menemani Luhan membunuh kesepiannya, Yixing benar benar seperti sosok kakak untuk Luhan. Tak hanya melindungi Luhan, Yixing juga tak segan segan memarahi Luhan jika Luhan salah,mereka selalu bersama bahkan hingga mereka duduk dibangku kuliah walau. Namun rasa bahagia Luhan memiliki sosok yang ia anggap sebagai kakak itu tak berlangsung lama tepatnya saat Yixing tiba tiba berhenti dari kuliahnya tanpa alasan yang jelas, dan pada saat itulah Luhan tidak pernah bertemu Yixing lagi.

Luhan kembali merasakan kesepiannya namun ia teringat kata Yixing."bagaimanapun perasaanmu kau harus tetap tersenyum, kau tak mau kan orang lain sedih melihatmu seperti ini" dan mulai saat itulah Luhan menjadi sosok ceria diluar dan memendam segala yang ia rasakan sendiri didalam hatinya.

Hari hari ia lalui seperti biasa, memendam semuanya sendiri dan hanya menampilkan sisi cerianya diluar hingga ia mendapati sang ibu kembali seperti dulu lagi, tak ada lagi ibu yang berangkat di pagi buta dan pulang larut,tak ada lagi ibu yang meninggalkan anak gadisnya sendiri .yang ada hanyalah sosok ibu yang selalu ada untuk keluarganya.

Tepatnya setahun lalu ketika ibunya kembali menikah dengan pengusaha kaya, Huei Xian. Luhan sangat senang karena ia kembali merasakan kasih sayang penuh dari ibunya, dan mendapat ayah baru yang baik dan cukup pengertian , akhir akhir ini ia mendapat tatapan berbeda dari ayah barunya, hmm seperti tatapan srigala lapar yang siap menerkam mangsanya membuat Luhan sedikit takut setiap kali bertatap dengan ayah barunya dan menjaga jarak pada ayah barunya tersebut. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan dari sang ibu. Apakah maksud dibalik tatapan ayah baru luhan sebenarnya? Dan bagaimana nasib luhan selanjutnya?


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : You're taste like a drug

Cast : Oh sehun, Xi luhan, Zhang yixing, Byun baekhyun, other.

Rate : M

Genre : Angst,AU,GS

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini murni hasil pemikiran saya, apabila ada kesamaan cerita, latar,tempat /? Itu murni ketidak sengajaan.

.

.

.

 **WARNING! MATURE CONTENT,LITTLE BDSM DETECTED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter1**

 **Happy reading guys..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Mama, sebenarnya kita akan pergi kemana_?" seorang Gadis cantik berambut coklat madu lurus sepunggung itu bertanya pada sang Ibu yang tengah mengemasi barang barangnya.

"K _ita akan berlibur ketempat yang indah Lu_ " sang Ibu tersenyum pada sang Anak yang diketahui bernama Luhan tersebut.

" _B_ _enarkah mama? Kita akan ketempat indah itu?aku tidak salah dengarkan?_ " Luhan memastikan.

" _Tidak lu_ "

"YUHU!" Luhan memekik sambil melopat lopat di atas ranjangnya seperti anak anak yang akan diajak tamasya saat libur sekolah mereka, sangat berbanding terkbalik dengan usianya yang kini menginjak usia 22tahun.

Melihat kelakuan Anak gadisnya tersebut sang Ibu hanya menggeleng sambil menitikan airmatanya, tentu saja tanpa diketahui Luhan yang tengah asik menyiksa tempat tidurnya tersebut. Entah apa yang dipikirkan wanita paruh baya itu. Dengan segera ia usap airmata tersebut dan kembali mengemasi baju baju Luhan kedalam sebuah koper.

" _M_ _ama sudah selesai mengemas barangmu. Sekarang tidurlah, besok kita akan berangkat pagi pagi sebelum babamu pulang dari jepang Luhan_ "

" _B_ _aik Mama_ " Luhan pun menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas lehernya dan pergi ke alam mimpinya.

"Good night Baby Lu, _aku mencitaimu_ " sang Ibu mengecup kening Luhan dengan penuh ia menititikan arimata untuk kedua kalinya dengan segera ia usap airmatanya dan keluar dari kamar Anak gadisnya tersebut.

" _M_ _aafkan Mama Lu_ " lirihnya ketika menutup kamar Luhan.

...

"Nghhhh...ahhhh... faster babyhhhh..."

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu jalang!,menjijikan!" sebuah tamparan berhasil mendarat mulus dipipi seorang wanita yang tengah menikmati saat ekhm.. bercinta mereka. Ah, mungkin bukan bercinta namanya karena tak ada rasa cinta diantara mereka, mereka melakukannya karena suatu tujuan berbeda bukan?. Lelaki itu ingin memuaskan hasrat kelelakiannya, sedangkan wanita itu melakukannya karna demi uang.

"Akhh..kenapahh k-kauhh menammparkuhh Sehunhhh"ucap wanita itu dengan susah payah ditengah kenikmatan yang ia rasakan didalam lubang surgawinya ketika seorang yang tepat beberapa detik lalu menamparnya, tengah meng in out kan penis besarnya menumbuk titik kenikmatan wanita tersebut.

Sehun kemudian berhenti dari aktifitas meng in-out kan juniornya, padahal lawan bermainnya tampak akan segera mencapai tiba Sehun mencengkram rahang wanita itu dengan erat tanpa melepas tautan tubuh mereka. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara jalang! Diam dan nikmati ini"

sedetik kemudian Sehun menghempaskan begitu saja cengkramannya dan kembali menggenjoti wanita yang sudah ia bayar ini. Sedangkan wanita bayaran tersebut berusaha mati matian untuk menahan desahan ditengah kenikmatan yang ia rasakan dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. wanita itu sepertinya tak ingin merasakan sentuhan menyakitkan dari tangan sehun kembali.

"Shhhh sepertinya aku akan segera menyudahi permainan ini" Sehunpun mempercepat gerakan in-outnya pada lubang surgawi yang semakin menyempit itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian tibalah Sehun pada orgasmenya, menumpahkan cairannya pada pengaman yang ia pakai. Sehun tak bodoh, walaupun ia sering melakukan sex bukan berarti ia sembarangan menumpahan sperma berharganya kepada wanita wanita jalang itu. Sehun juga tak sudi jika sperma berharganya tumpah didalam tubuh wanita wanita yang bahkan merelakan tubuhnya dijamah banyak orang hanya demi uang, setidaknya itulah pemikiran Sehun.

Setelah mencapai orgasmenya Sehun pun membaringkan dirinya disamping wanita bayaranya. Keduanya terengah pasca merasakan orgasme mereka,namun wanita bayaran tersebut masih tetap berusaha bungkam dengan bibir yang berdarah akibat ia gigit saat menahan desahan kenikmatan melakukan 'this and that' tadi.

"Bayaranmu akan sampai direkeningmu besok, kau lebih baik segera obati bibirmu itu. kasihan pelanggan mu yang lain, tak bisa merasakan dengan nikmat bibirmu itu" tanpa menunggu lawan bicarana menjawab, Sehunpun segera bangun dan memakai kembali pakaiannya yang tadi berserakan kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kamar yang berada di lantai dua sebuah bar langganannya tersebut.

...

KRINGG!

Dering suara alarm membangunkan gadis cantik dari mimpi indahnya, dengan keadaan masih setengah mengantuk ia mengambil handuknya dan bergegas mandi. Jika bukan karena sang Ibu yang mengajaknya pergi pagi ini mungkin ia masih akan bergelut dengan selimut hangat bergambar hello kitti miliknya.

Setengah jam berlalu, Luhan si gadis cantik itu sudah rapi dengan gaya casualnya. Kemudian ia menarik kopernya keluar kamarnya menghampiri Ibunya yang sudah menunggu di depan rumah.

" _L_ _uhan ayo cepat,penerbangan kita satu jam lagi_ "ucap sang Ibu yang sudah berada didalam mobil pribadi mereka.

" _Baik Mama_ "

Setelah Luhan memasuki mobil, mereka bergegas menuju bandara. Tak banyak waktu tersisa karena perjalanan menuju bandara memakan waktu sekitar empat puluh lima menit. Selama dalam perjalanan menuju bandara mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan berdiam diri bergelut dengan pikiran masing masing. Dan lagi lagi sang Ibu menitikan airmatanya,entah apa yang wanita paruh baya ini pikirkan.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di bandara, merekapun begegas menuju pesawat karena jadwal penerbangannya lima menit lagi.

" _Mama kita akan kemana_?" Luhan memulai percakapan setelah mereka berada didalam pesawat.

" _Kita akan ke Seoul Lu_ "

" _B_ _enarkah?_ "tanya Luhan memastikan

" _Benar sayang, apa kau senang hmm_?"

" _Sangat Mama_ " Luhan pun memeluk Ibunya karena terlalu senang. Tanpa diketahui Luhan Ibunya kembali menitikan air matanya.

Satu jam berlalu begitu saja,akhirnya mereka sampai di Incheon Interntional Airport karena perjalanan dari Beijing menuju Incheon memang tak membutuhkan waktu lama. tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama, mereka pun bergegas menaikii taksi yang sudah tersedia disana, menuju Seoul.

Dan disinilah mereka berada sekarang, di sebuah kamar Hotel Berbintang yang super luas setelah menempuh kurang lebih empat puluh menit perjalanan dari bandara tadi.

" _Mama apa kita akan ke namsan? Kudengar disana adalah tempat yang sangat indah_ " tanya Luhan sambil duduk santai ditepi ranjang kamar yang mereka pesan.

" _Mungkin kita akan kesana besok Lu, hari ini kita hanya akan berjalan jalan disekitar hotel_ "

" _Yey, aku sungguh tak sabar untuk besok Mama_ " pekik Luhan kegirangan membuat sang Ibu hanya geleng geleng kepala.

" _Dan mulailah berbicara dengan bahasa korea Lu_ "

Yap, Luhan adalah lulusan dari Sastra Korea. Jadi, jangan heran jika ia sangat fasih berbahasa korea.

" _Memangnya Mama bisa bahasa korea_?"cibir Luhan

" _K_ _au meragukan Mama hm?_ "

" _Tentu saja, Mama kan bukan lulusan sastra korea sepertiku_ "

" _A_ _h, rupanya rusa manja Mama ini mulai besar kepala hmm_?" sang Ibu menyeringai

"Mama hanya menyuruhmu menggunakan bahasa korea, apa susahnya" lanjut sang Ibu

" _Eh?,Mama k-kenapa bisa?_ " Luhan terbata, Luhan tak percaya mendengar apa yang Ibunya katakan setau Luhan Ibunya tak pernah belajar bahasa korea.

" _Kenapa?_ "

Luhan menggeleng " _Bagaimana_ _M_ _ama bisa bahasa korea?Mama bahkan tak pernah belajar_ ".

 _"Kau tau? Dulu Mama pernah menjadi siswi pertukaran disini saat SHS, tentu saja Mama bisa_ "sang Ibu terkekeh melihat ekspresi Luhan yang begitu menggemaskan.

" _Mama tak pernah menceritakan itu padaku sebelumnya_ "

Sang Ibu masih terkekeh "A _pa perlu? Ah sudah sudah, lebih baik kita keluar bejalan tau?disekitar sini ada kedai minuman yang sangat enak_ "

" _B_ _enarkah?_ "mata Luhan berbinar

" _T_ _entu, ayo_." Sang Ibu pun menarik Luhan dengan semangat.

Mereka pun keluar dari area hotel berjalan menyusuri jalan jalan kecil menuju kedai minuman yang dikatakan Ibunya. Setelah mereka berjalan sekitar lima belas menit, akhirnya merekapun sampai di kedai yang dimaksud.

"K _edai bubble tea?_ "Luhan mengernyit

"Ne"singkat sang Ibu yang mulai menggunakan bahasa korea

Luhan pun teringat, jika ia harus menggunakan bahasa korea juga "Mama, bahkan di China banyak yang menjual ini"

"Percayalah ini beda, bahkan ini kedai favorit mama saat SHS dulu"

"Apa seenak itu?"gumam Luhan sepertinya mulai penasaran, mengingat kedai itu adalah kedai favorit Ibunya.

"Tunggu apalagi, ayo masuk"ucap sang Ibu membuyarkan pikirannya.

Mereka pun memasuki kedai bubble tea tersebut dan memilih tepat duduk di sudut kedai,dekat dengan jendela.

"Kau tunggulah disini, mama akan memesan kan untukmu"

Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Sedetik kemudian sang Ibu langsung bergegas menuju kasir dan memesan bubble teanya. Tanpa Luhan sadari sang Ibu tengah berbisik sesuatu pada salah seorang pelayan dan memberikan sebuah bungkus plastik kecil transparan yang terlihat berisi bubuk berwarna putih, entah apa itu.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu akhirnya pesanan Ibu Luhan pun telah sampai dimeja kasir. Kemudian, Ibu Luhan pun membayar bubble tea tersebut dan begegas menuju meja tempat Luhan telah menunggunya.

"Ini dia, cobalah ini."sang Ibu menyodorkan segelas bubble tea rasa coklat untuknya.

Tanpa babibu Luhan pun menyedot bubble teanya hingga habis, karena tenggorokannya yang sedari tadi terasa kering.

"Slruppp...ahhh,hmm Mama benar ,ini sangat enak"ucap Luhan setelah selesai menghabiskan satu cup bubble teanya dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit.

"Mama, bolehkah itu untukku? Kulihat kau tak meminumnya dari tadi" Luhan memasang wajah penuh harap pada sang Ibu.

"Ah,ini ambillah Mama tidak haus" sang Ibu pun menyodorkan bubble teanya yang tampak masih utuh itu.

"Gomawo mama" Luhan mencium pipi sang Ibu lalu tersenyum.

Setelah menghabiskan dua cup bubble tea akhirnya, sepasang Ibu dan Anak ini memustuskan untuk sekedar berjalan jalan di taman tak jauh dari tempat mereka menginap.

"Mama, aku tak menyangka hari ini akan seperti mimpi, berlibur ketempat yang indah jauh dari rumah berdua bersama mama. Ah, hari ini adalah hari paling bahagia dalam hidupku Mama" Luhan sangat antusias menceritakan berapa senangnya ia hari ini.

Setitik airmata kembali jatuh dari mata wanita paruh baya ini, kemudian dengan segera mengusapnya. Namun Luhan melihat itu dan bertanya "Mama kenapa menangis?apa Mama sedih melihatku bahagia?"

"Tidak, Mama sangat bahagia Lu"bohong sang Ibu.

Luhan tersenyum dan memeluk sang Ibu. Ia terlalu bahagia karena semenjak Ayahnya meninggal inilah kali pertama mereka pergi berlibur bersama.

"Mama, ayo kita kembali ke hotel. Tiba tiba saja aku merasa mengantuk,padahal aku yakin semalam aku tidur cukup" Luhan melepas pelukan sang Ibu sambil menggerutu karena kantuk yang menyerangnya secara tiba tiba.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, ayo cepat kita kembali. Mama juga lelah berjalan jalan"

Mereka pun kembali ke kamar mereka dan Luhan pun segera berlari dan membanting tubuhnya dengan kasar ke sebuah ranjang yang tersedia di kamarnya.

"Lu apapun yang terjadi setelah ini,sesulit apapun itu. Percayalah, bahwa Mama sangat menyayangimu" sang Ibu mengecup puncak kepala Luhan dan mengusaknya sayang

Yang diajak bicarapun hanya mengangguk karena kantuknya semakin membuat kesadarannya berkurang.

"Sekarang tidurlah dengan nyenyak Lu" sang Ibu kemudian menyelimuti Luhan hingga sebatas sejak kapan Luhan sudah merangkak ke alam mimpinya hingga hanya dengkuran kecil terdengar.

Setelah dirasa Luhan sudah nyenyak Ibu Luhan pun kembali mencium puncak kepala Luhan." _Maafkan Mama sayang, hiks.. Mama melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu hiks._." Ibu Luhan itupun terisak,hingga isakkan itu berubah menjadi tangisan. Sang Ibupun kemudian memeluknya dengan erat tanpa mengusik tidur nyenyaknya.

...

Tok..tok..tok..

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar ruangan Direktur Oh,membuat Direktur Muda ini menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak.

"Masuk" suara Direktur Oh menginterupsi.

Ceklek..

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Wanita cantik dengan pakaian formal melekat indah ditubuh mungilnya. Sehun yang melihat penampilan Wanita cantik itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki itupun hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya kasar. Bagaimana tidak, Wanita yang tengah berada dalam ruangannya ini berpenampilan agak sedikit err. Lihatlah setelan bawah pakaian formalnya sangat pendek dan mengekspose sebagian besar pahanya.

"Sial,dengan hanya melihat sebagian pahanya kenapa aku bisa terangsang"batin Oh sehun mengepalkan tangan dibalik meja kerjanya. Padahal hanya melihat sebagian Paha wanita itu tapi sudah membuat junior Sehun menegang.

Namun detik selanjutnya, Sehun dapat menetralkan kembali apa yang ia rasakan. Dan kembali berkutat dengan dokumen dokumen pentingnya.

"Maaf Direktur Oh, saya ditugaskan Sekretaris Kang untuk mengantarkan proposal ini" Wanita itu menyerahkan apa yang ia bawa pada Sehun.

"Terimakasih"

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Direktur" Wanita itu membungkuk hormat pada Sehun,dan kembali keruangannya. Namun,ketika ia membalikkan badan suara Sehun menginterupsi.

"Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya"ucap Sehun dengan nada datar andalannya

Wanita itupun langsung berbalik "A-ah n-ne perkenalkan saya Jung young ha asisten pribadi Sekretaris Kang yang baru."Wanita itu membungkuk dengan rasa gugup yang ketara.

"Ah, Asisten baru kau belum paham betul tentang peraturan disini hmm?"

"N-ne?"

Sehun mendekati wanita itu. "Dengar baik baik, ku sarankan kan kau pulang dan berganti dengan pakaian formal yang lebih pantas atau kau akan berakhir ditelanjangi oleh pegawai kantorku. Kau tau?mereka seperti singa kelaparan jika melihat ini" Sehun berbisik pada Wanita yang diketahui adalah Asisten pribadi bawahannya tersebut.

Kemudian Sehunpun dengan santainya kembali menuju meja kerjanya dan kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya Wanita tersebut masih terdiam,terkejut sekaligus tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dari mulut sang Direktur.

Sehun yang melihatnya masih diam mematung itupun langsung berseru dengan nada datarnya kembali. "Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disitu?"

Seketika Wanita itu tersadar dan segera pamit meninggalkan ruangan atasannya tersebut.

"Ck, jika bukan pegawai disini mungkin kau benar benar sudah kutelanjangi sekarang"gumam Sehun yang kembali berkutat pada pekerjaannya. Namun, tak lama berselang pintu ruang kerja Sehun kembali diketuk.

Sehun pun menghentikan pekerjaannya sesaat, hendak akan mempersilahkan masuk pada orang tersebut namun..

Ceklek..

Pintu ruangan Sehun pun terbuka tepat sebelum Sehun,si pemilik ruangan tersebut pempersilah sipengetuk untuk masuk. Menampilkan seorang yang cukup familiar untuk Sehun. Kemudian segurat senyuman ia lengkungkan dibibir tipisnya.

"Sehunee, long time no see"

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

hayo siapa yang disenyumin sehun? hehe

maaf ya di part 1 belum mulai ada feel apa apa hihi

jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ditunggu loh #gone


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : You're taste like a drug

Cast : Oh sehun, Xi luhan, Zhang yixing, Byun baekhyun, other.

Rate : M

Genre : Angst,AU,GS

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini murni hasil pemikiran saya, apabila ada kesamaan cerita, latar,tempat /? Itu murni ketidak sengajaan.

P.s : anggap tulisan yang bercetak miring sebagai bahasa mandarin

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter2**

 **Happy reading guys..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka tepat sebelum Sehun,si pemilik ruangan tersebut pempersilah si pengetuk itu masuk. Menampilkan seorang yang cukup familiar untuk Sehun. Kemudian segurat senyuman ia lengkungkan dibibir tipisnya.

"Sehunee, long time no see"

Sehun pun bangkit dari kursinya ,mendekati orang tersebut.

"Lihat siapa yang datang" Sehun terkekeh kemudian memeluknya singkat."Xiu nuna kemana saja kau seminggu ini,tega teganya kau membuat Adik tampanmu ini mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya sendiri"

Xiumin adalah Asisten pribadi Sehun. Tak hanya sekedar Asisten bagi Sehun,Xiumin juga adalah seorang kakak yang selalu pengertian,hangat, dan tentunya selalu ada disaat ia butuhkan. Berawal dari mereka yang bertetangga saat kecil membuat mereka sering bermain bersama dan menjalin persahabatan. Xiumin kecil yang notabennya berusia lebih tua dua tahun dari sehun, selalu melindungi Sehun kecil dari tangan tangan nakal teman mereka. Tak hanya melindungi Xiumin juga tak segan memarahi Sehun ketika Sehun berbuat jahil ataupun melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Dan hubungan tersebut terus berlanjut hingga detik ini.

"Bukankah kau sudah mengijinkanku cuti selama seminggu? Ya! Lihat kelakuan mu Sehun. Harusnya orang orang memanggilmu Direktur manja yang hobi merajuk,bukan Direktur dingin yang miskin ekspresi" Xiumin terkekeh melihat kelakuan kekanakan lelaki dua puluh tujuh tahun, yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya ini.

" Oh ayolah Nuna,percayalah aku hanya merajuk padamu. Kau tau? Seminggu ini hidupku sepi tanpa omelanmu"

"Apa? Kau bilang sepi? bukankah kau hampir setiap malam mendengar suara desahan desahan dari wanita wanitamu,yang bahkan kurasa lebih indah dari teriakanku saat mengomelimu" sindir xiumin yang mendapat delikan tajam dari Sehun.

Ya. Xiumin memang benar benar sangat dekat dengan sehun, bahkan ia mengetehui kebiasaan buruk Sehun yang hampir setiap hari melakukan seks dengan wanita bayaran yang berbeda. Semua itu ia ketahui sekitar beberapa tahun lalu, saat Xiumin menjemput Sehun di sebuah bar setelah mendapat sebuah panggilan telephone dari seorang wanita.

 _ **FlashBack On**_

Terlihat seorang wanita cantik berpipi tembam tengah bersantai menonton drama ditemani dengan beberapa makanan ringan dan jus buah kesukaannya.

Drtt.. ..

Tiba tiba sebuah panggilan masuk di handphonenya. Tertera nama sehun disana, membuat Xiumin -wanita tembam itu- mengumpat sebal karena merasa waktu bersantainya terganggu.

"Bocah ini aish, ck! mengganggu saja"gerutunya sebelum akhirnya menerima panggilan tersebut.

.

" **Yeoboseyo. Ya! Oh Sehun sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan menelponku lebih dari jam 9malam, kau mengganggu acaraku menonton drama"**

" **Maaf mengganggumu malam malam"**

 **Xiumin tersentak karena bukan suara Sehun yang ia dengar,melainkan suara seorang wanita. "Eh? Siapa kau? Dimana sehun?"**

" **Akan kujelaskan nanti. Sekarang bisakah kau kemari menjemputnya. Dia sedang mabuk berat,aku bingung untuk meminta bantuan siapa,aku sendiri tak tau tempat tinggalnya dimana. Tapi saat aku mendengar dia menggumamkan namamu, aku langsung mencari kontakmu diponselnya"**

" **Apa? Aish bocah itu. Ah baiklah, sekarang kalian dimana?"**

" **Kami di Midnight Club. Kau langsung saja ke lantai dua, kamar 17"**

" **Baiklah,aku akan kesana sekarang"**

 **Pip..**

Setelah sambungan telpon tersebut berakhir, Xiumin pun mengambil kunci mobilnya dan bergegas menuju lantai besement tempat mobilnya terparkir kemudian melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju club dengan perasaan kesal.

Tak lupa ia menghiasi perjalanannya dengan mengumpat,hingga tak terasa ia telah sampai ke tempat laknat-bagi xiumin-ini.

'Aku bersumpah tak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki ke tempat menjijkan ini jika bukan karena Bocah nakal itu' batin Xiumin yang kemudian masuk kedalam club tersebut dan bergegas menuju lantai dua tempat Sehun berada tanpa memberdulikan sekitarnya yang tengah asik dengan dunia mereka masing masing.

Cklek..

Xiumin membuka salah satu pintu kamar sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan wanita ditelfon tadi.

Xiumin terkejut bukan main ketika melihat pemandangan yang cukup err langsung tersaji didepan matanya. Ia tak menyangka akan melihat Sehun yang sedang berbaring tengkurap menindih seorang wanita seperti ini. Ia hanya mengira Sehun mabuk berat, itu saja.

Dengan perasaan masih tak percaya ,Xiumin pun menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, kau datang juga akhirnya" wanita tersebut kemudian menyingkirkan tubuh Sehun hingga terbaring disamping tubuhnya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sehun?"ucap Xiumin tanpa basa basi.

"Entahlah. Tak seperti biasanya ia meminum banyak alkohol. Sialnya ketika ditengah permainan dia ambruk dan menggumam tak jelas seperti ini, padahal aku hampir mencapai klimaks" wanita itu mendengus sebal.

Xiumin menangguk, ia tahu betul apa yang dimaksud dengan 'bermain' dan 'klimaks'mengingat keadaan keduanya yang sama sama naked.

"Apa dia sering ketempat ini bersamamu?"

"Sehun bahkan hampir setiap hari kemari"

"Apa?"

"Asal kau tau, aku penghibur disini dan Sehun pelanggan tetap di Club ini. Dia sering bergonta ganti wanita disetiap permainannya. Setiap wanita hanya sekali pakai untuk Sehun dan kebetulan malam ini dia memakaiku" ungkap wanita itu.

'Dasar anak nakal, muka saja yang terlihat seperti es tapi kelakuanmu mesum kau Oh Sehun' umpat Xiumin dalam hati.

"Ah, ada apa dengan sudut bibirmu itu?" tanya Xiumin ketika melihat setitik darah mengalir di sudut bibir wanita penghibur itu.

"Ah ini, aku tak sengaja mendesah ketika ia memasukiku. Dia hanya memberiku sedikit hukuman karena melanggar aturannya" wanita itu mengusap darah dari sudut bibirnya.

"Apa dia sekasar itu?"

"Wanita seperti kami memang sering diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi Sehun tak akan melakukan apapun jika lawan bermainnya mau tutup mulut saat bermain" Xiumin mengangguk paham.

"Maafkan Sehun telah melukaimu. Dan umm bisakah kau membantuku memapahnya hingga ke tempat parkir?"

"Tak masalah" kemudian wanita itu memakai kembali pakaiannya ,karena sedari tadi ketika berbicara dengan Xiumin, ia hanya berbalut selimut saja. Sedangkan Sehun sudah berpakaian rapi karena Xiumin langsung memungut pakaiannya dan memakaikannya pada sehun saat menanyai wanita penghibur tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian merekapun memapah Sehun masuk kedalam mobil dengan susah payah mengingat tubuh tinggi Sehun yang cukup berat.

"Terimakasih bantuannya, aku yakin kau belum dibayar. Ini ambillah" Xiumin menyodorkan setumpuk lembaran won pada wanita itu.

"Tak masalah" wanita itu tersenyum dan pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Xiumin.

Xiumin pun melesatkan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Selain karena lalu lintas sudah sepi mengingat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua pagi, ia juga sudah lelah menangani adik nakalnya semalaman ini. Yang ia inginkan setelah ini hanyalah bergelut didalam selimut tebalnya yang hangat dan nyaman, tentunya setelah memberi Sehun sedikit pelajaran.

.

.

Tak sampai tiga puluh menit, merekapun sampai di Apartement Xiumin. Tak mau repot repot memapah Sehun, Xiumin pun memutuskan menghubungi petugas keamanan Apartement tersebut.

"Ajusshi, bisakah kau bantu aku memapah adikku hingga ke depan pintu Apartementku?" ucap Xiumin ketika ia telah berhasil menghubungi petugas keamanan untuk datang ke lantai basement tempat mobilnya terparkir.

"Ne. Tentu saja Agasshi" petugas itu tersenyum ramah kemudian mulai memapah Sehun hingga mereka sampai didepan pintu Apartement Xiumin.

"Ajusshi terimakasih atas bantuannya" Xiumin membungkuk kemudian membawa Sehun yang masih setengah sadar ini masuk kedalam Apartementnya.

Tiba tiba niat jahil melintas begitu saja dipikiran Xiumin. Bukannya membaringkan Sehun di ranjang empuk, Xiumin malah membaringkan tubuh Sehun di bathup, kemudian Xiumin menyalakan showernya dan mengguyuri Sehun.

Dan tak sampai lima menit Sehun pun kembali dengan kesadarannya dan memekik "Ya! Nuna apa yang kau lakukan"

"Rupanya kau sudah sadar huh? Ini rasakan ini, siapa yang mengajarimu berbuat mesum dan suka minum huh? "teriak Xiumin penuh emosi. Tak lupa tangan kanan Xiumin terus mengarahkan shower ke arah Sehun, sedangkan tangan kirinya menarik telinga Sehun.

"Ampun nuna, ampun. Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan Yoojeon hyung teman sekampus mu yang super mesum itu. Dia meminjam laptopku semester lalu tapi malah meninggalkan banyak film prono dilaptopku setelah mengembalikannya, dia juga mengajakku datang ke Club itu pada minggu berikutnya"

"Apa? Ya! Tapi tetap saja kau salah, kenapa kau tak menolaknya bodoh" pekik Xiumin sambil menarik telinga Sehun kembali.

"Akh! Maafkan aku nuna, tapi aku tak bisa. membayangkan pemeran wanita difilm itu saja membuat juniorku bangun. Walaupun desahan desahan wanita jalang yang gila akan uang itu sangat menjijikan tapi mau bagaimana, aku tak sanggup jika harus bermain solo dikamar mandi, Nuna" ungkap Sehun dengan nada frustasi.

 _ **FlashBack Off**_

"Nuna, sudah berapa kali ku bilang itu sangat menjijikan. "

"Hati hati dengan ucapanmu Sehun, jangan salahkan aku jika kau nanti terjerat salah satu dari mereka"

"Aku hanya memuaskan juniorku nuna. Bahkan aku pernah menyumpal mulut jalang jalang itu dengan kaos kakiku karena desahan mereka yang membuat telingaku iritasi,mana mungkin aku akan terjerat oleh mereka" ucap Sehun disertai kekehan kecil yang kemudian kembali ke meja kerjanya berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kita lihat saja Hun"

"Dalam mimpimu nuna"

Xiumin pun hanya menggindikan bahu dan pergi menuju meja kerjanya yang tak jauh dari meja kerja Sehun. Ia pun mulai berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, karena ia sadar berdebat dengan Sehun tak akan ada habisnya, hanya akan membuang buang waktu dan energinya saja.

.

.

Malam pun telah tiba, kantor yang semula ramai dengan pegawai yang sibuk ini pun, nampak sepi karena jam kerja mereka telah berakhir sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun berbeda dengan sepasang Direktur dan Asisten ini yang nampak masih berkutat dengan pekerjaan mereka masing masing di kantor hingga larut seperti saat ini.

"Mau pulang bersama, Nuna?" tawar Sehun ketika mereka telah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka.

"Tidak, terimakasih Sehunee. Aku tidak ingin berakhir ditelanjangi di ranjangmu" Xiumin terkekeh.

Seperti biasa ketika mereka selesai dengan pekerjaan mereka,guyonan garing akan menemani mereka hingga sampai ke parkiran.

"Kalau kau tak bisa aku telanjangi di ranjang mungkin aku bisa menelanjangimu disini nuna"

"Oh tidak aku takut" ucap Xiumin dengan nada ketakutan yang dibuat buat, membuat gelak tawa tercipta diantara mereka. Sampai akhirnya mereka memasuki mobil masing masing dan pulang tentunya, karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

...

Luhan terbangun dari mimpi indahnya ketika sinar matahari dengan nakalnya menelusup melalui celah gorden kamar Hotel tempat ia menginap.

Luhan menggeliat kemudian matanya mengerjap, dengan keadaan setengah sadar ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan 'tak ada siapapun' matanya terus mengedar hingga ia menemukan secarik kertas di nakas tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

Tanpa berfikir panjang ia mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya dengan seksama.

 _Untuk Luhanee, rusa kecil yang Mama sayangi..._

 _Maafkan Mama Lu, Mama harus meninggalkanmu sendiri di Seoul. Berjanjilah kau akan makan degan teratur,tidur dengan nyenyak,tinggal di tempat yang layak. Kau harus menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri Lu,Mama yakin kau akan lebih aman tinggal disana. Mama telah menyiapkan tabungan untuk biaya hidupmu di Korea. Tak banyak memang, tapi mungkin cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupmu beberapa bulan kedepan. Dan satu lagi, jangan mencoba kembali ke China. Ini demi kebaikanmu Lu._

 _Mama menyayangimu_

Deg!

Hati Luhan bagai terhujam sesuatu yang menyesakkan dada. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia baca. Ibunya meninggalkan Luhan disini,di tempat asing yang bahkan bukan Negaranya. Dan apa itu 'jangan mencoba kembali ke China' apa yang salah? China adalah tempat kelahirannya, tempat tinggalnya bahkan itu Negaranya. Mengapa luhan tidak boleh kembali? Atau mungkin karena Ibunya tak menginginkannya lagi. Tapi kenapa? Apakah dia membuat kesalahan? Kenapa bisa Ibunya bilang kalau dia lebih aman tinggal di Korea? Apa yang dimaksud demi kebaikan Luhan? Banyak pertanyaan pertanyaan yang perecambuk dalam pikirannya,namun tentu saja tak menemukan jawaban.

Luhan hanya terdiam terduduk di ranjang kamar Hotel, berharap ini hanyalah mimpi buruknya. Namun sebuah ketukan dari luar kamar Hotel, seakan menyadarkan Luhan kembali pada kenyataan bahwa 'Luhan-Telah-Dibuang'. Luhan tersenyum miris, kemudian beranjak dari ranjang menuju pintu kamar yang beeberapa saat lalu diketuk tersebut.

Cklek..

"Maaf mengganggumu agasshi, aku hanya mengingatkan bahwa satu jam lagi waktunya check-out"

'Ah,rupanya hanya pegawai hotel' batin Luhan terkekeh. Ia sempat mengira bahwa itu Ibunya yang kembali karena ia hanya mengerjai Luhan dengan menulis surat bodoh yang berisi kalimat yang sulit diterima akal sehatnya. Tapi.. ah,sudahlah.

"Terimakasih, kalau begitu saya akan berkemas" sedetik kemudian pegawai tersebut membungkuk hormat pada Luhan dan pergi dari hadapan Luhan. Detik itu juga Luhan pun segera mandi dan bersiap angkat kaki dari Hotel,tempat terakhir ia bersama Ibunya.

Tiga jam berlalu dan disinilah Luhan berada, ia duduk termenung di bangku panjang taman kota sejak ia meninggalkan Hotel. Luhan bingung ia harus pergi kemana, ia benar benar tak memiliki tujuan. Ia tak mengenal siapapun disini, ia ingin pulang tapi ia ingat isi surat yang Ibunya tinggalkan 'jangan mencoba kembali ke China' Luhan tersenyum getir, andai Ayahnya masih hidup pasti ini tak akan terjadi.

'Ah tiba tiba aku merindukan Baba,Baba kau sedang apa disana? Apa kau bahagia di surga? Baba aku ingin bersama mu'batin Luhan,hanya helaan nafas berat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Tiba tiba muncul sebuah ide gila dari pikiran bodohnya 'Bolehkkah aku menyusulmu Baba'. Luhan kemudian bangkit dari kursi taman, menyeret kopernya entah kemana.

Tak lama berjalan, ia pun berhenti tepat di pinggir jalan raya yang cukup ramai lalu lalang mobil itu. Ia sedikit ragu namun, karena keputus asaannya membuat ia membulatkan tekat untuk menusul sang Ayah.

Dari kejauhan Luhan melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang. Tanpa ragu ia menyeret kopernya dengan mata terpejam ia melangkahkan kaki menuju badan jalan. Mobil itu semakin mendekat,berkali kali ia mendengar teriakan dari pengendara maupun pejalan kaki. Namun, Luhan seakan menulikan telinganya, tujuannya hanya ingin menyusul sang Ayah tak ada yang lain.

Mobil itu semakin mendekat namun nampaknya tak mengurangi kecepatan laju mobilnya. Luhan bersiap, sebentar lagi ia akan menemui Ayahnya dan bahagia bersama di surga selamanya setidaknya itulah pemikiran Luhan.

TINNNNNNNNNNN

...

Cklek,

Seorang wanita paruh baya memasuki rumahnya setelah pulang dari pejalanan luar negrinya. Ya, wanita ini tak lain adalah Tang Min, Ibu Luhan. Ia pun berjalan gontai menuju dapur. Membuka pintu lemari pendingin, mengambil sebotol air mineral kemudian meneguknya habis. Lelah, tentu saja. Diusianya yang sudah tak muda lagi ia harus melakukan perjalanan pulang pergi ke luar negeri dalam kurun waktu 24jam.

Ia pun kemudian duduk dan termenung. Ada sedikit penyesalan didalam hatinya karena telah meninggalkan luhan sendiri, namun jika mengingat perlakuan suaminya pada Luhan, ia rasa meninggalkan Luhan jauh dari Beijing akan membuat Luhan lebih aman.

.

 _ **FlashBack On**_

Terlihat sepasang suami, istri dan seorang anak gadisnya tengah menikmati makan malam mereka.

"Sayang bisakah kau membuatkan sup krim lagi untukku? Kurasa ini tak cukup" ucap sang suami -Huei Xian- ditengah acara makan mereka.

"Baiklah, Luhan apa kau juga mau lagi?"

Luhan -anak gadis itu- hanya mengangguk lucu, dengan mulut penuh dengan sup krim.

Sang Ibu terkekeh melihat ekspresi menggemaskan anak gadisnya ini. "tunggu sebentar aku akan segera kembali" ucap Tang Min pada suami dan anaknya.

Tang Min pun kembali ke dapur, kemudian memasak sup krim untuk yang kedua kalinya malam ini. Tak butuh waktu lama sup krim yang jadi makanan favorit keluarganya ini telah siap. Ia pun segera kembali ke meja makan, namun langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia mendengar sesuatu.

"B-baba, kenapa baba memandang Luhan seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah dengan Luhan?" ucap Luhan tak nyaman karena sedaritadi ayah barunya terus memandangnya hampir tak berkedip.

Huei Xian tak menggubris apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Ia hanya menyeringai dan terus mendekat membuat Luhan yang takut semakin memundurkan diri dengan hingga sudut ruang makan.

"Lu, kau tak mau jadi anak pembangkang kan?" lirih Huei Xian agar tak didengar sang istri.

Luhan membalas dengan anggukan cepat , masih dengan ekspresi ketakutannya.

"Bagus, sekarang kau cukup diam jangan melawan" Huei Xian kemudian semakin mendekat pada luhan dan mengarahkan bibirnya dengan bibir cherry milik luhan.

Luhan yang paham dengan gelagat ayah tirinya itupun hanya bisa mencengkram ujung pakaian yang ia pakai saat ini hingga tak berbentuk, untuk melampiaskan rasa takutnya.

Tang Min yang sedari tadi melihat kejadian ini dari pintu dapur pun tersentak, sepertinya ia melupakan fakta jika Huei Xian -suaminya- dulunya adalah lelaki mata keranjang.

Ketika jarak bibir Huei Xian dan Luhan semakin dekat, tiba tiba saja..

PRANGG!

"Akh!"

Suara piring jatuh dan pekikan dari arah dapur sontak membuat aktifitas itu terhenti. Tang Min senganja melakukan itu semua untuk menggagalkan suaminya untuk melakukan hal yang tidak tidak pada Luhan.

 _ **FlashBack Off**_

 _ **.**_

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Terdengar langkah kaki menuruni tangga, namun Tang Min masih asik bergelut dengan lamunannya.

Hingga sebuah suara menghentikan aktiftas melamunnya. "Kau darimana saja?" Huei Xian berjalan menuju lemari pendingin kemudian mengambil sekaleng soda.

"Oh? kapan kau pulang sayang?" bukannya menjawab Tang Min malah balik menanyai suaminya.

"Tadi pagi, dan yang kutemui adalah rumah kosong tak berpenghuni" Hue Xian sedikit kesal.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan pergi dari rumah dan aku mencarinya semalaman tapi tak berhasil menemuannya" bohongna dengan ekspresi yang dibuat sesedih mungkin. Ia tak mau suaminya tau bahwa orang yang membawa Luhan pergi dari rumah adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Apa? Kau sudah lapor polisi?"

"Percuma saja meminta bantuan mereka"

...

TINNNNNNNNNNN

SREKK!

Tiba tiba seseorang menarik lengan Luhan."Ya! Apa kau gila huh?" pekik orang tersebut, membuat Luhan membuka matanya. Ia kembali termenung, usahanya untuk menyusul ayahnya gagal. 'Kenapa bertemu denganmu sulit sekali baba' pikir Luhan.

"Ya!" seorang itu memekik sekali lagi karena lawan bicarana hanya diam dengan menatapnya kosong.

Luhan pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan bergumam lirih "maaf"

"Ya! Apa kau sudah gila? Kau ingin mati huh?" Luhan hanya mengangguk

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu?"

"Aku ingin menyusul appaku" lirih Luhan

"Dengan koper itu? Kukira kau diusir dari rumah kemudian tak tau harus kemana, lalu memutuskan untuk mati"

Luhan tak menjawab, ia hanya menangis karena wanita didepannya -seorang yang menolong luhan- ini mengatakan kebenaran yang menyesakkan dadanya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

finally..

Gimana?semoga kalian gak kecewa, karena certanya gak segreget judulnya. Bukan ga greget sih tapi belum hehehe.. tenang ini masih part part awal masih ada part part berikutnya yang entahlah itu.. #malahCurhat *ignore

Review juseyo hehe


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : You're taste like a drug

Cast : Oh sehun, Xi luhan, Zhang yixing, Byun baekhyun, other.

Rate : M

Genre : Angst,AU,GS

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini murni hasil pemikiran saya, apabila ada kesamaan cerita, latar,tempat /? Itu murni ketidak sengajaan.

.

.

.

.

 **WARNING! MATURE CONTENT,LITTLE BDSM DETECTED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Happy reading guys..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dengan koper itu? Kukira kau diusir dari rumah kemudian tak tau harus kemana, lalu memutuskan untuk mati"

Luhan tak menjawab, ia hanya menangis karena wanita didepannya -seorang yang menolong luhan- ini mengatakan kebenaran yang menyesakkan dadanya.

"Yayaya kenapa kau malah menangis?"

Luhan masih tetap tak menjawab dan tetap melanjutkan acara menangisnya. Membuat Baekhyun -wanita itu- semakin bingung dengan gadis yang ada didepannya ini.

"Sepertinya kau butuh teman untuk bercerita, tapi kurasa disini bukan tempat yang tepat. Kajja"

Baekhyun pun meraih lengan Luhan, membawanya ke Apartement pribadi Baekhyun yang tak jauh dari tempat Luhan mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya itu.

.

Baekhyun pun menyodorkan sekaleng soda pada Luhan begitu ia sampai di Apartementnya.

"Terimakasih, emm.."

"Tak masalah, ah aku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun, dan kau?"

"Aku Xi Luhan"

Baekhyun mengernyit "Kau bukan orang Korea?" Luhan hanya menggeleng.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu sampai disini dan ehm berniat bunuh diri" ucap Baekhyun hati hati, ia sebenarnya tak ingin menyinggung privasi orang yang baru dikenalnya ini. Namun, rasa keingin tahuannya yang teramat besar membuatnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Luhan nampak enggan menjawab pertanyaan sensitif menurutnya ini. Tapi jika dipikir pikir Luhan juga butuh orang untuk sandarannya disaat seperti ini dan Baekhyunlah orang yang tepat. Lagi pula menurutnya Baekhyun orang baik baik.

Lama terdiam, akhirnya Luhan pun menjawab "Kau ingat ucapanmu sebelum aku menangis tadi?" Baekhun mengangguk.

"Itulah yang terjadi padaku. Bukan, aku tidak diusir mungkin lebih tepatnya dibuang dan aku tak tau lagi harus kemana." ucap Luhan menahan airmatanya, sungguh perasaannya masih begitu kalut. Perasaan kecewa pada sang Ibu dan berbagai pertanyaan tentang alasan Ibunya meninggalkan Luhan di Korea membuat Luhan tak bisa berpikir dengan akal sehat, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya beberapa saat lalu.

"Ah, kau bisa tinggal disini kalau kau mau, jujur aku sangat kesepian tinggal disini sendiri"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu, aku sangat senang jika kau mau tinggal denganku. Setidaknya aku tidak akan kesepian lagi" Baekhyun tersenyum, menampilkan eyesmilenya yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan "Ah, kau tak usah sungkan anggap saja rumah sendiri"

Luhanpun mengangguk kemudian bergumam "Terimakasih"

.

.

Malam ini Apartement Baekhyun nampak lebih ramai dari malam malam sebelumnya, tentu saja karena Luhan tinggal bersamanya. Sifat mereka yang mudah bergaul membuat keduanya terlihat sangat akrab tanpa adanya rasa canggung walaupun baru tadi pagi mereka saling kenal.

"Kau tau Lu? Kaulah orang pertama yang menginjakkan kaki di Apartemenku, sebelumnya aku tak pernah membawa orang lain masuk Apartemenku"

"Benarkah? Bahkan orang tuamu, sahabatmu atau pun sadaramu tak pernah datang kemari?" tanya Luhan dengan ekspresi yang menggemaskan menurut Baekhyun.

"Tidak, mereka bahkan tak perduli aku masih hidup atau tidak" Baekhyun menjawab diselingi dengan kekehan kecil namun ada setitik kesedihan disana.

Luhan terdiam, ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah menyinggung masalah pribadi Baekhyun. membuat suasana canggung tercipta diantara mereka. Baekhyun yang menyadari kecanggungan ini pun kemudian berkata "Bukankah nasib kita hampir serupa Lu? Kita sama sama tak diinginkan. Kau dibuang sedangkan aku diabaikan"

"Kau benar, tapi aku merasa tak enak karena menyinggung masalah pribadimu"

"Itu bukan suatu hal yang patut dipermasalah untukku. Anggap saja kita impas, aku mengetahui masalah pribadimu dan kau juga megetahui masalah pribadiku"

Luhan mengangguk paham "Lalu apa yag membuatmu membawaku dan mengajaku tinggal disini?"

"Kau terlihat sangat putus asa dan butuh sandaran, maka dari itu tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung membawamu kemari Lu" Baekhyun pun tersenyum pada Luhan kemudian melirik jam tangannya. "Ah sepertinya aku sudah terlambat" Baekhyun terkekeh "Lu aku harus bekerja, kau tak apa kan jika kutinggal sendiri disini?"

"Tentu, lebih baik kau cepat berangkat Baek, bukankah kau bilang sudah terlambat"

"Baiklah, umm.. kau tak usah menungguku pulang dan segeralah tidur karena ini sudah hampir pukul sepuluh malam. Ah dan satu lagi, jangan mencoba untuk melakukan hal hal bodoh seperti tadi pagi oke? Ingat masih ada aku disini"

"Umm arraseo" Luhan terkekeh mendengar ocehan Baekhyun, betapa cerewetnya wanita yang satu ini. Dia bilang sudah terlambat bekerja namun Baekhun masih saja sempat mengingatkannya banyak hal. Sejenak Luhan bisa melupakan kesediannya tentang 'ditinggalkan Ibunya, tanpa alasan yang jelas' karena sosok ceria dan supel seperti Baekhyun, membuat luhan seperti menemukan sosok yixing kedua disini.

"Baiklah, aku tinggal bye" Baekhyun kemudian keluar dari Apartemen, dan memasuki mobil pribadi miliknya.

Brmmmm...

Baekhyun melesatkan mobilnya menuju tempat ia bekerja mengingat Baekhyun sudah terlambat sekitar tiga puluh menit. Beruntung lalu lintas kota Seoul malam ini nampak lengang membuat Baekhyun bisa dengan leluasa mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Brakk!

Baekhyun membanting pintu mobilnya lumayan keras sesaat setelah ia selesai memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir sebuah Club malam yang cukup terkenal di kota Seoul 'Midnight Club'. Ya, Baekhyun bekerja di Club malam ini. Baekhyun bekerja sebagai 'wanita penghibur' sejak dua tahun lalu disini.

Dengan langkah terburu buru ia memasuki Club, hingga tak sengaja Baekhyun menabrak seseorang.

Brukkk!

"Argh!" Baekhyun memekik ketika pantatnya menentuh lantai Club yang dingin karena tejatuh pasca menabrak seseorang.

"Ya! Apa kau tak punya mata huh? dasar jalang" bentakan pedas muncul dari mulut pria yang tadi bertabrakan dengan Baekhyun.

Tunggu, suara ini..

Sepertinya baekhyun mengenalinya. Baekhyun kemudian mendongak untuk memastikan dugaannya dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mengetahui sosok pria yang ia tabrak adalah..

"Se-sehun" ucap baekhyun dengan nada bergetar.

"Ck! Rupanya kau baek, apa kau pekerja disini? Selain menjengekelan, ternyata kau juga serendah ini Baek " Sehun berdecih memandang Baekhyun.

Sehun tak menyangka akan bertemu wanita yang menggilainya semasa SMA dulu, disini. Di sebuah Club malam tempat dimana ia biasa melepas hasrat kelelakiannya dan lebih mengejutkannya lagi adalah Baekhyun yang ternyata bekerja sebagai wanita penghibur disini. Siapa yang tak terkejut ketika mengetahui wanita cantik dan terlihat polos seperti Baekhyun adalah seorang Wanita Malam, termasuk Sehun.

"Ini semua karena kau, Oh Sehun. jika saja kau mau membalas perasaanku, aku tak akan melakukan hal sejauh ini" airmata Baekhyun sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya, ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah terlalu jauh melangkah untuk mendapat balasan cinta dari Sehun, lelaki yang sudah ia sukai semenjak duduk dibangku SMA.

.

 _ **flashBack On**_

 _ **.**_

Seorang gadis manis bername tag Byun Baekhyun, tengah duduk dibangku taman belakang sekolahnya. Menatap lurus ke arah lapangan basket yang terletak tepat disamping taman adalah hal yang sudah satu tahun ini menjadi rutinitas Baekhyun sepulang sekolah.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tak terlalu tertarik dengan basket. Hanya saja ia menyukai seorang yang menjadi salah satu anggota dari tim basket di Sekolahnya, Inilah alasan mengapa Baekhyun selalu berada di taman ini, memperhatikan sosok lelaki yang ia sukai tengah bermain basket dengan keringat yang sudah membanjiri tubuh lelaki itu membuat pesonanya bertambah sepuluh kali lipat-menurut Baekhyun-. Karena hanya ditempat inilah Baekhyun bisa leluasa memperhatikan Sehun –sosok lelaki yang ia sukai-.

Tak terasa hari sudah senja, latihan basketpun nampaknya akan segera berakhir. Baekhyun kemudian beranjak dari taman belakang menuju lapangan basket, hari ini Baekhyun berencana untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sehun.

"Sehun" panggil Baekhyun ketika telah sampai di Lapangan basket.

"Oh, kau baek. ada apa?" tanya Sehun yang tengah berkemas, tanpa menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Apa kau ada waktu? Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu" Baekhyun yang terus memilin ujung seragamnya untuk menyalurkan rasa gugupnya karena berhadapan dengan seseorang yang ia sukai.

"Aku hanya memiliki waktu lima menit untukmu, kuharap cepat katakan karena supirku sudah menunggu didepan" ucap Sehun dingin tanpa ekspresi.

"Sehun, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu sejak lama"

"Lalu?"

"B-bisakah kau juga seperti itu padaku?"

Tiba tiba Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun cukup tersentak. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, pipinya pun sudah merah merona akibat perlakuan Sehun.

Namun...

"Waktumu sudah habis noona, aku pergi" Sehun kemudian beranjak dari lapangan basket meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih mematung disana, tapi baru beberapa langkah ia meninggalkan lapangan Sehun berbalik "Ah! Terimakasih telah menyukaiku Bun Baekhyun, tapi untuk menyukaimu? Kurasa tidak. Gadis berisik dan menyebalkan sepertimu membuatku muak. Aku tau kau diam diam sering mengikutiku, jadi lebih baik kau hentikan semua ini" Sehun kemudian benar benar pergi dari tempat itu.

Sedangkan Baekhyun masih terdiam, ia nampak masih tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Baekhyun mengira saat Sehun mendekatinya, Sehun akan menerima perasaan baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas "Kurasa aku tak bisa menghentikan ini Sehun" gumam Baekhyun, kemudian berteriak "Argh! Kenapa aku semakin ingin memilikimu Oh Sehun"

.

 _ **FlashBack off**_

 _ **.**_

"Apa? Aku? Bukankah dulu aku sudah bilang untuk menghentikan semua ini " ucap Sehun menunjuk dirinya sambil terkekeh.

"Hentikan! Semakin kau menolakku semakin aku ingin memilikimu"

Sehun mendekat pada Baekhyun, menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Kemudian berteriak "Harusnya kau yang menghentikan obsesimu ini Baek!"

Teriakan Sehun yang begitu keras membuat seisi Club seketika terdiam, menghentikan aktifitas masing masing menantikan seperti apa kelanjutan dari perdebatan antara Sehun dan Baekhyun ini.

Sehun yang menyadari ini kemudian pergi begitu saja. Sejak awal ia mengenal sosok Baekhyun, Sehun memang tak menyukai wanita itu. Baekhyun yang banyak tingkah dan cerewet -menurut Sehun- membuatnya risih, terlebih ketika ia mengetahui jika Baekhyun sering mengikutinya secara diam diam.

...

Pagi ini suhu udara Kota Seoul nampak sedikit lebih dingin dari biasanya. Namun, tak membuat Luhan bermalas malasan. Terlihat Luhan sedang berkutat dengan acara memasaknya menyiapkan sarapan seperti apa yang dilakukannya saat dirumahnya.

Cklek!

Pintu apartemen terbuka, menampilkan Baekhyun yang nampak kelelahan serta penampilannya cukup berantakan sepulangnya dari Club. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Luhan yang melihat kedatangan Baekhyun dengan penampilan berantakan itupun mengernyit keheranan 'apakah diluar sedang badai? Sepertinya tidak, tapi kenapa Baekhyun terlihat seperti habis diterjang angin kencang? aih lupakan Lu lupakan, jangan ikut campur urusan orang lain' Luhan menggeleng tak jelas.

"Kau kenapa Lu?" ucap Baekhyun yang heran melihat Luhan.

"O-oh tidak apa apa Baek. Ah kau pasti lapar, ayo makan" ajak Luhan yang menarik lengan Baekhyun menuju meja makan.

"Woah Luhan apa semua ini kau yang memasak?" mata Baekhyun berbinar melihat berbagai macam masakan tersaji di meja makannya.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Ini pertama kalinya meja makanku penuh makanan"

"Sebenarnya aku tak tau makanan apa yang kau sukai, aku juga tak pandai dalam memasak makanan korea jadi aku masak semua ini. Kuharap kau suka" Luhan tersenyum menampilkan deret rapi giginya yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Baekhyun yang tengah melahap makanan buatan Luhan.

...

Sehun berjalan keluar dari Ruang meeting, ia baru menyelesaikan rapat tentang Perencanaan Kerjasama antara Oh Corp dengan perusahaan China Huei Corp, rencananya kedua pihak akan bertemu pada rapat yang akan datang.

"Xiu nuna, apa kita akan mendapat untung besar jika menjalin hubungan dengan perusahaan China itu?" tanya Sehun ketika mereka tengah berada di sebuah Cafe seusai rapat dengan direksinya tadi.

"Tentu, Perusahaan mereka sangat maju dan terbilang perusahaan besar di China Hun. Kita tak akan rugi"

...

"Baekhyun" ucap Luhan, ditengah aktifitas bersantai mereka menonton acara Tv.

"Ada apa Lu?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih fokus dengan acara Tv favoritnya

"Bisakah aku bekerja ditempat kerjamu?"

"Apa?" Baekhyun tersentak kaget ketika mendengar pertannyaan itu. Yang benar saja, ia tak mungkin mengajak gadis lugu seperti Luhan untuk bekerja sebagai Wanita Malam sama seperti dirinya.

"Aku merasa tak enak jika harus seperti ini terus Baek"

"Kau bisa mencari pekerjaan lain"

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tak boleh bekerja ditempatmu?"

"Itu bukan tempat yang tepat untukmu Lu"

"Kumohon Baek" ucap Luhan memohon sambil berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun.

...

Di sebuah Club malam terlihat dua orang wanita sedang berada diruang sang pemilik Club.

"Baiklah Luhan, kau bisa mulai bekerja malam ini. Tapi kuingatkan padamu, berhati hatilah dengan pelanggan disini. Mereka tak jarang menyeret waitress sepertimu keranjang"

Ya, mereka adalah Luhan dan Baekhyun. Setelah Luhan memohon dan berlutut dihadapan Baekhyun, dengan berat hati Baekhyun mengiyakan Luhan untuk bekerja ditempat yang sama, tempat ia bekerja. Baekhyun sungguh tak tega jika membiarkan Luhan bekerja disini, namun apa boleh buat.

Luhan pun sudah berganti pakaian dengan seragam waitress, walau sedikit ragu mengingat ia bekerja ditempat apa? Tapi Luhan bertekat untuk tetap bekerja disini, ia tak mau mengecewakan Baekhyun yang sudah mau membantunya mendapat pekerjaan ini.

"Kau siap Lu?" ucap Baekhyun memastikan.

Luhan mengangguk pasti.

"Kau bisa berhenti jika kau tak nyaman dengan pekerjaan ini Lu"

"Baiklah" Luhan kemudian tersenyum menampilkan eyesmilenya yang sangat menggemaskan.

Luhan pun melangkahan kaki menuju tempat bartender. Ia berdiri disana bersama beberapa waitress lain, namun aangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sosok yang ia kenal.

"Yixing ge?" ucap Luhan, membuat sang pemilik nama itu menoleh.

"Lu-luhan?" Yixing gugup, ia sangat ingat bagaimana ia pergi meninggalkan sosok yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik kandungnya ini.

"Gege, aku sangat merindukanmu" Luhan berhambur memeluk yixing sambil merengek tanpa memperdulikan rekan waitressnya tengah memperhatikannya.

"Luhan, kenapa kau bisa disini" ucap Yixing ketika pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Ceritanya panjang ge, dan kau? Kenapa kau pergi tanpa kabar"

"Akan kuceritakan setelah selesai bekerja"

...

Sehun memasuki sebuah Club malam langganannya. Tak lama berselang iapun sudah dikerumuni wanita wanita malam yang haus akan uang. Sehun yang jengah pun pergi begitu saja menuju meja yang tak jauh dari Bar kecil di Club ini.

Matanya menemukan sebuah objek yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya tengah berbincang dengan salah seorang bartender disana. Sedetik kemudian sebuah seringaian terukir dibibir tipisnya 'Wah wah sepertinya aku mendapat mainan baru' batin Sehun. kemudian ia beranja dari mejanya.

...

Saat sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan Yixing tiba tiba Luhan merasa jika tangannya ditarik seseorang.

"Oh? Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" tanya Luhan polos

"Puaskan aku malam ini" ucap orang tersebut sambil terus menarik lengan Luhan hingga kelantai dua Club ini.

"Ne?" Luhan tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud lelaki yang masih terus menarik tangannya ini.

Brakk!

Pintu salah satu ruangan di lantai dua Club malam tersebut pun terbuka.

'Sebuah kamar? Apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki ini?' batin luhan yang masih tak mengerti. Luhan benar benar gadis yang masih polos sepertinya.

Lelaki itupun emudian menarik Luhan masuk kedalam kamar tersebut.

"Kau akan mendapatan bayaranmu, setelah kau memuaskanku"

"Ne?" Luhan masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang dikatakan lelaki yang berada didepannya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika lelaki itu mendorongnya hingga terbaring dikasur yang empuk, dan kemudian menindihnya.

"Kau cukup diam dan nikmati ini" ucap lelaki itu yang perlahan lahan melepas kancing seragam luhan satu persatu.

Kancing pertama berhasil terbuka. Namun ketika lelaki tersebut meraih kancing kedua, Luhan berhasil mencerna apa yang lelaki itu katakan.

'Ini tidak boleh terjadi' batin Luhan, kemudian dengan cepat tangan mungilnya menapak diantara dada bidang lelaki tersebut menahannya berharap akan menghentian lelaki itu. Namun perkiraannya salah, lelaki itu justru mempercepat gerakannya melepas kancing Luhan.

Luhan terbelalak ketika menyadari hampir semua kancing seragamnya terlepas.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan tuan?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hayo gimana?

Tambah absurdkah? sebenernya aku agak ragu sama chapter ini, but... ya sudahlah

Oh iya, siap siap untuk new fanfic, /gak

Mungkin aku post minggu ini..

Okay aku ga mau banyak omong, monggo di review hihihi..

kkk /gone


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : You're taste like a drug

Cast : Oh sehun, Xi luhan, Zhang yixing, Byun baekhyun, other.

Rate : M

Genre : Angst,AU,GS

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini murni hasil pemikiran saya, apabila ada kesamaan cerita, latar,tempat /? Itu murni ketidak sengajaan.

.

.

.

.

 **WARNING! MATURE CONTENT,LITTLE BDSM DETECTED,TYPO EVERYWHERE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Happy reading guys..**

 **.**

.

'Ini tidak boleh terjadi' batin Luhan, kemudian dengan cepat tangan mungilnya menapak diantara dada bidang lelaki tersebut menahannya berharap akan menghentian lelaki itu. Namun perkiraannya salah, lelaki itu justru mempercepat gerakannya melepas kancing Luhan.

Luhan terbelalak ketika menyadari hampir semua kancing seragamnya terlepas.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan tuan?"

"Sttt! Bukankah aku sudah bilang? Kau, cukup diam dan nikmati ini"

Srekk!

Sehun membuka lebar lebar seragam Luhan setelah berhasil menanggalkan seluruh kancingnya, sehingga tubuh bagian atas Luhan beserta payudaranya yang masih bersembnyi dibalik bra pink bermotif hello kitti itupun terekspose.

Sehun meneguk kasar ludahnya ketika melihat objek langka tersaji didepan matanya langsung. Entahlah, baru kali ini ia melihat tubuh jalang -bagi sehun- seperti ini. Tubuh putih bersih yang halus seperti bayi, Sehun belum pernah melihat ini. Lagipula tak ada bercak merah sedikitpun tubuh wanita ini, 'Apa ini yang pertama kali baginya?' batin Sehun ketika melihat tatapan polos yang sedang ketakutan dibawah kukungannya. Sempat ada sedikit rasa ragu yang meliputi Sehun.

Namun,tubuh Sehun sepertinya tidak mengindahkan keraguan itu, karena saat ini junior Sehun yang masih terbungkus rapi didalam celananya sudah terlihat sedikit teracung. Memaksa Sehun untuk segera memasuki wanita yang berada dibawahnya ini, memuaskan juniornya yang butuh kehangatan.

Tanpa membuang waktu banyak, Sehunpun menanggalkan seluruh celana yang dipakai Luhan, kemudian menindihnya kembali.

"Hei jalang, santai saja tak perlu ketakutan seperti itu. Ck! bukankah ini pekerjaanmu huh? kau harus melayaniku hingga aku puas. Ini tak akan sakit jika kau tetap tenang, diam tanpa suara"ucap Sehun dengan nada mengancam sambil mencengram kuat kedua pipi Luhan dengan tangan kanannya saat ia sudah jengah melihat Luhan tak berhenti meronta ronta agar Sehun menghentikan semua ini.

"Tidak, aku tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan tuan. Kau salah, kumohon lepaskan aku" lirih Luhan yang kini sudah tak meronta lagi karena sudah lelah.

Ia pasrah, menurutnya sekeras apapun usaha dia terlepas dari kukungan pria asing yang berhasil hampir menelanjanginya, Luhan sadar kekuatannya tak akan sebanding dengan pria itu.

"Kau boleh pergi, setelah kau puaskan aku"

Tanpa basa basi Sehunpun melepas bra yang sedari tadi masih melekat ditubuh Luhan, kemudian ia beralih melepas seluruh pakaiannya dengan cepat tak lupa ia memasang pengaman seperti yag biasa ia lakukan sebelumnya. Luhan yang melihat semua itupun langsung membulatkan matanya, tak ada kata yang meluncur lagi dari bibir cherrynya. Luhan sudah lelah dan pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Ia hanya berharap semua ini cepat berlalu agar Luhan bisa segera menemui Yixing dan mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatinya.

...

Yixing sangat senang karena akhirnya ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Luhan kecilnya yang hampir tiga tahun tak ia temui. Taukah Luhan jika setiap malam foto dirinyalah yang selalu menemani yixing tidur. Ia bahkan berencana pulang ke China tahun depan, untuk melepas rindu pada sosok yang sudah ia anggap adik kandungnya sendiri ini. Namun, keberuntungan nampaknya sedang berpihak padanya. Yixing tak harus menunggu tahun depan untuk bertemu dan melepas rindu pada Luhan.

Yixing bersyukur melihat Luhan nampak baik baik saja. Tak ada yang berubah sedikitpun dari Luhan sejak terakhir ia bertemu. Luhan tetaplah gadis polos yang selalu manja ketika bersamanya.

"Gege kau bekerja disini?" ucap Luhan dengan wajah polosnya.

"Hmm, tentu" Yixing mengangguk kemudian tersenyum, menampilkan dimple dikedua pipinya.

"Kau tidak nakal kan ge?"

Yixing terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan konyol yang lolos dari mulut Luhan, kemudian mencubit kedua pipi Luhan gemas melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan yang begitu menggemaskan menurutnya.

"Aigoo, apa gege terlihat seperti itu?" goda Yixing terkekeh

"Tidak. Hanya saja, lihat wanita wanita itu mereka menggunakan pakaian sexy. Gege kan laki laki, bukankah gege tergoda?" Luhan menunjuk sekumpulan wanita malam dengan dagunya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Satu satunya wanita yang membuatku tergoda adalah kau, Lu. Gege tergoda untuk selalu menghujani pipimu dengan cubitan gemas. Aigoo sebenarnya berapa umurmu ini"

Yixing terkekeh, kemudian ia kembali mencubiti pipi Luhan tanpa memperdulikan orang orang yang tengah memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang beragam.

"Kau harus mentraktirku makan selama seminggu jika terus mencubitku Yixing Ge" ancam Luhan

"Tak masalah untukku, bahkan jika kau mengancamku untuk mentraktirmu seumur hidupku aku sanggup"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus mentraktirku dag..." belum selesai Luhan berbicara pada Yixing, tiba tiba saja ada seseorang yang menarik tangan Luhan.

"Gege, aku serega kembali" ucap Luhan yang kemudian mengikuti seorang yang menariknya.

Yixing terkejut ketika ia mengetahui seorang yang menarik Luhan.

"Sehun" gumam Yixing, Ia tahu persis kemana orang itu akan membawa Luhan, mengingat seorang itu adalah pelanggan tetap Club tempat Yixing bekerja ini.

Tak mau terjadi hal yang tidak tidak menimpa Luhan, Yixingpun ingin segera menyusul Sehun dan Luhan untuk mencegah itu terjadi. Namun ketika ia baru beranjak beberapa langkah dari meja bar, tiba tiba suara sang pemilik Club menginterupsinya "Yixing, bukankah hari ini hanya kau Bartender yang bertugas? Dan bukankah jam kerjamu belum selesai? Sebaiknya kau tidak meninggalkan tempatmu dan kembali bekerja"

Yixing berbalik menghadap sumber suara

"I-iya Tuan, baiklah" kemudian ia membungkuk dan kembali ke tempatnya dengan berat hati.

'Luhan, kuharap kau baik baik saja'

...

Sehun menindih tubuh Luhan yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

Jantung Luhan berdebar tak beraturan ketika junior Sehun bersentuhan dengan permukaan kulitnya. Ia menggeliat resah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, ia takut jika lelaki yang tengah berada diatasnya ini semakin berbuat kasar padanya. Sehun yang menyadari itupun kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga kanan Luhan dan berbisik "Kenapa Noona? Kau takut hmm? Tenanglah ini akan terasa nikmat. Lebih baik kau diam dan nikmati ini"

Sehun menelusuri seluruh bagian tubuh Luhan dengan sentuhan halus, dari mulai wajah hingga paha putihnya. Tak lupa ia menyesap sekilas bahu putih Luhan, menghirup dalam dalam aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Luhan. 'Kenapa aku ini?' batinnya yang tersadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Entahlah Sehun merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia melakukan semua ini, biasanya ia akan langsung menghujam lubang wanita wanita jalang yang ia tiduri. Tapi ini?

'Argh! Apa yang terjadi padaku? Bukankah jalang ini sama seperti jalang jalang lainnya? Dia hanya mainanku, kenapa aku harus melakukan semua ini?' racaunya dalam hati.

Luhan yang berada dibawah kukungan Sehun pun semakin bergidik ngeri atas sentuhan Sehun. Ia tak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini, ini terlalu intim intuknya. Jangankan seperti ini, bahkan pacar saja ia tak pernah memiliki. 'Tuhan, tolong aku' jerit Luhan dalam hati, berharap pria yang tengah berada diatasnya ini tak jadi melakukan apapun terhadap dirinya. Namun, melihat keadaan keduannya yang sudah sama sama full naked Luhan pikir ini mustahil.

Sehun melepaskan kukungannya pada wanita yang berada dibawahnya tersebut, kemudian mengambil duduk didekat kaki mungil wanita itu.

Sehunpun membuka paha putih Luhan lebar lebar sehingga menampilkan lubang surga yang akan memuaskan juniornya. Uhhh.. Sungguh, hanya membayangkannya saja membuat juniornya semakin menegang, 'Kenapa jalang ini sangat menggairahkan. Argh!' racau Sehun seiring dengan juniornya yang semakin berdiri tegak.

'Biarlah apa perduliku, biar bagaimanapun dia tetap jalang murahan' batinnya kemudian seringaian tipis terukir diwajahnya.

Kemudian...

JLEB!

"AKH!" Luhan memekik ketika sebuah benda asing, tiba tiba memasuki lubang perawannya.

"Sa-kittt" rintihnya pelan diiringi dengan tetes airmata yang meluncur dipipi putihnya. Luhan tak mampu menahan rasa sakit, panas dan perih yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya pada bagian intimnya.

Sehun yang mendengar itupun langsung mencengkram kuat kuat pipi Luhan "Kubilang diam!" teriaknya didepan wajah Luhan tanpa memperdulikan apa yang dirasakan Luhan. Bukankah Sehun memang seperti itu? Sehun tak lebih dari sosok dingin yang kejam di ranjang jika wanita bayarannya tak mau mengikuti aturannya.

Setelah Sehun merasa juniornya sudah terbenam sempurna didalam sarangnya, iapun kemudian mulai mengeluar masukan juniornya dengan tempo yang cepat menumbuk titik kenimatan yang ia cari. "Damn! Kenapa kau sangat nikmat huh?" racaunya ketika ia tengah dikuasai nafsu yang teramat.

Sedangkan Luhan, ia terus saja menangis. Ini kali pertama ia melakukan seks, tanpa pemanasan tanpa kelembutan. Sakit? Tentu saja. Luhan bahkan tak merasakan sedikitpun kenikmatan, seperti apa yang pria ini -Sehun- bicarakan. Ia hanya merasakan sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya yang terus saja dihujam penis besar pria tersebut tanpa ampun.

Lima puluh menit berlalu namun keduanya nampak belum mencapai orgasme mereka, dan dalam lima puluh menit itu juga Luhan tanpa henti menangis sesenggukan seiring dengan penis Sehun yang terus keluar masuk lubangnya dengan kasar. sehingga tamparan serta cengkraman dipipinya ia peroleh dari pria yang menyetubuhinya tersebut. Entah seberapa banyak luka yang diperoleh Luha saat ini.

"Kumohon hentikan" ucapnya yang entah sudah berapa kali ia ucapkan.

Plakkk!

Sebuah tamparan keras kembali mendarat pipi mulusnya, sehingga menimbulkan warna merah dan sedikit lebam disana.

"Diamlah!" pekiknya yang masih terus saja menghujam lubang perawan Luhan dengan tempo yang masih sama seperti lima puluh menit lalu.

"Hiks kumohon"

Sehun yang kesal mendengar isakan Luhan, yang menurutnya menjijikan itupun kembali mencengram pipi Luhan dengan kuat.

"Lebih baik mendesahlah daripada kau harus menangis Noona, itu sungguh menjijikan!" ucap Sehun kemudian menghempaskan Luhan, dan kembali melakukan aktifitasnya.

Luhan yang sudah mulai kelelahan, kini terlihat lebih tenang. Ia sudah tak menangis lagi, ia kini tengah mati matian menahan rasa sakit dibagian tubuh bawahnya.

Tak berselang lama ia pun mencapai orgasmenya yang disusul oleh Sehun. Sehun kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya disamping wanita bayarannya, menetralkan deru nafasnya pasca orgasme.

Sehunpun melirik sekilas wanita yang barusaja ia setubuhi. Ada rasa iba ketika ia melihat wajah polos yang tengah terpejam disampingnya, ia sedikit menyesal dengan apa yang ia lakuan tadi. Namun, segera ia tepis jauh jauh perasaan itu. ia kemudian segera memakai pakaiannya kembali kemudian pergi dari kamar tersebut, setelah sebelumnya ia menutupi wanita itu dengan selimut.

...

Yixing melihat Sehun menuruni tangga sendirian. 'Kemana Luhan?' batinnya penuh kekhawatiran. Setelah memastikan atasannya tidak sedang mengawasinya, Yixingpun segera menghampiri Sehun.

"Tuan, bisakah kau memberitahu ku nomor kamar yang barusaja anda pakai" tanya Yixing sopan kepada Sehun.

"Oh, kamar 20. Ada apa? Tak seperi biasanya kau menanyakan itu" tanya Sehun sambil menyeruput segelas wine yang telah ia pesan sebelumnya.

"Tidak, kami hanya ingin membersihkan kamar yang telah dipakai"

"Bukankah kau Bartender?" selidik Sehun merasa alasan kelaki yang ada didepannya tak masuk akal. Ia tak bodoh, ia tau jika lelaki ini adalah seorang bartender. Bukan, cleaning service. Bartender tidak bekerja untuk membersihkan kamar bukan? "Ah, atau kau ingin memakai jalang yang kupakai tadi? Kau pintar kawan, kau tau? Dia sangat nikmat, kebetulan dia masih dikamar. Tapi sayang sepertinya dia tak bisa memuaskanmu, dia sudah terlelap" ucap Sehun menyeringai

Yixing yang mendengar itupun nampak geram, ingin sekali ia merobek mulut Sehun karena telah menodai adik kesayangannya, serta menyebutnya dengan kata yang tak sesuai. Namun, apa daya jika ia melakukan itu pasti ia akan kehi langanpekerjaannya. 'Apa?jalang? kau seharusnya dipanggil dengan sebutan pria brengsek, yang tega meniduri gadis polos yang tak tau apa apa' makinya pada Sehun dalam hati.

Yixing pergi begitu saja tanpa menjawab perkataan Sehun. ia kemudian menaiki lantai dua dan memasuki kamar yang tadi disebutkan oleh Sehun.

Ia memandang miris wajah Luhan yang penuh dengan luka lebam.

"Maafkan aku tak bisa melindungimu Lu" setetes airmata jatuh dipipi Yixing, ia merasa sesak didadanya ketika melihat Luhan seperti ini.

Kemudian...

Blam!

Yixing menutup kasar pintu tersebut, kemudian mendekati Luhan yang terpejam.

"Lu" panggilnya sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh Luhan, agar Luhan segera bangun dari tidurnya.

Lama Yixing mengguncang tubuh Luhan. Namun, gadis ini tak kunjung bangun. Kemudian ia menepuk pelan pipi Luhan, berharap ia bangun. Namun, tetap saja gadis itu tak kunjung membuka matanya.

Yixing yang Semain khawatirpun kemudian menyibak selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuh polos Luhan. Ia memakaikan satu persatu pakaian pada Luhan kemudian segera membawanya ke Rumah Sakit menggunakan mobil yang ia pinjam dari rekan kerjanya.

Cklek!

Pintu Ruangan putih itupun terbuka, tak lama berselang seorang dokter nampak keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Membuat Yixing yang sedari tadi hanya mondar mandir diepan ruangan tersebut berhenti dari aktifitasnya.

"Uisanim, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Yixing penuh kekhawatiran.

"Tenang Tuan, apa anda keluarganya?"

Yixing mengangguk

"Baiklah, anda bisa ikut ke Ruangan saya" ucap sang Dokter

Kemudian mereka pun berjalan menuju ruangan Dokter tersebut, menyusuri beberapa lorong Rumah Sakit sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna coklat.

Cklek!

Pintu ruangan itupun terbuka, kemudian Dokter itupun mempersilahkan Yixing untuk masuk.

"Dokter apa adik saya baik baik saja?" ucap Yixing ketika telah duduk berhadapan langsung dengan sang Dokter.

"Begini sebenarnya saudari Luhan mengalami..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hayo Luhan kenapa tuh?

Next?

Maaf ya NCnya absurd amburadul ga karuan,

Terimakasih buat kalian, yang mau baca, review, follow, fav, fanfic absurd aku^^ #bow

Okay, Review juseyo #aegyo *gagal


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : You're taste like a drug

Cast : Oh sehun, Xi luhan, Zhang yixing, Byun baekhyun, other.

Rate : M

Genre : Angst,AU,GS

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini murni hasil pemikiran saya, apabila ada kesamaan cerita, latar,tempat /? Itu murni ketidak sengajaan.

.

.

.

.

 **WARNING! MATURE CONTENT,LITTLE BDSM DETECTED,TYPO EVERYWHERE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Happy reading guys..**

 **.**

.

Cklek!

Pintu Ruangan putih itupun terbuka, tak lama berselang seorang dokter nampak keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Membuat Yixing yang sedari tadi hanya mondar mandir diepan ruangan tersebut berhenti dari aktifitasnya.

"Uisanim, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Yixing penuh kekhawatiran.

"Tenang Tuan, apa anda keluarganya?"

Yixing mengangguk

"Baiklah, anda bisa ikut ke Ruangan saya" ucap sang Dokter

Kemudian mereka pun berjalan menuju ruangan Dokter tersebut, menyusuri beberapa lorong Rumah Sakit sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna coklat.

Cklek!

Pintu ruangan itupun terbuka, kemudian Dokter itupun mempersilahkan Yixing untuk masuk.

"Uisanim apa adik saya baik baik saja?" ucap Yixing ketika telah duduk berhadapan langsung dengan sang Dokter.

"Begini... sebenarnya, saudari Luhan mengalami pendarahan dibagian organ intimnya. Apa dia baru saja diperkosa?"

"Seperti itulah. apa separah itu, Uisanim?" tanya Yixing semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan.

"Hanya pendarahan kecil, kau tak perlu khawatir. Kau bisa membawanya pulang setelah dia sadar" ucap Dokter tersebut menenangkan Yixing.

Yixing menyusuri lorong lorong Rumah Sakit, berjalan menuju sebuah taman yang berada tepat di samping Rumah Sakit itu. Hanya sinar lampu yang menerangi taman tersebut, namun tetap tak mengurangi keindahannya. Yixing kemudian mengambil duduk disebuah bangku taman, ia nampak termenung memikirkan sesuatu.

Ada perasaan lega ketika Dokter mengatakan bahwa apa yang dialami Luhan tidak terlalu serius, namun yang Yixing pikirkan adalah bagaimana nanti Luhan kedepannya. Ia tak tega bila Luhan tetap bekerja di Club malam, walaupun Luhan hanya bekerja sebagai waitress bukan berarti ia aman dari lelaki brengsek mata keranjang bukan? Ya seperti tadi, belum genap sehari Luhan bekerja di Club malam tersebut namun Luhan sudah dijadikan bahan mainan lelaki mata keranjang dan berakhir di Rumah Sakit ini.

.

Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah gorden Rumah Sakit, membuat gadis cantik yang terbaring di ranjang Rumah Sakit itu terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Mata indahnya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruangan yang nampak asing baginya.

"Akh!" Luhan -gadis cantik itu- memekik ketika merasakan sakit pada bagian intimnya, membuat Yixing yang tengah tertidur di tepi ranjang pun terbangun.

'Kenapa sakit sekali' batin Luhan saat merasakan perih yang teramat dibagian bawahnya.

Pikirinannya melayang, ia kembali mengingat kejadian semalam. Betapa kasarnya perlakuan lelaki asing yang dengan kurang ajarnya menyetubihinya dan memanggilnya jalang,semalam. Entah berapa banyak cengkraman dan tamparan yang rasakan semalam, sehingga menimbulkan banyak luka diwajah cantiknya.

'Baba, maafkan Luhan mengecewakanmu'

Tes

Airmata Luhan jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia sedih merasa jika dirinya telah membuat ayahnya yang telah berada di Surga, kecewa terhadap dirinya.

"Luhan, kau tak apa?" ucap Yixing penuh khawatiran.

Dengan segera Luhan menghapus airmatanya. "Aku tak apa ge" yang kemudian tersenyum pada Yixing.

"Aku tau kau tengah merasakan sakit, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa melindungimu Lu" Yixing menunduk, ia menyesal karena semalam tidak bisa berbuat apa apa untuk mencegah Sehun menyetubuhi Luhan.

"Aku tak apa Gege, semua sudah terjadi tak ada yang perlu disesali"

...

Huei Xian keluar dari ruangan Oh Sehun setelah menyelesaikan penandatanganan kerjasama antara Oh Corp dengan Perusahaannya. Terlihat Oh Sehun ikut keluar ruangannya untuk mengantar kepulangan Huei Xian.

"Semoga perusahaan kita dapat menjalin kerjasama yang baik Tuan Huei" ucap Sehun yang mengantarkan Huei Xian sampai ke Lobbi kantornya.

"Tentu saja Tuan Oh, anda tak akan rugi menjalin kerjasama pada perusahaan kami"

"Ah, tentu"

Huei Xianpun akhirnya pamit undur diri karena merasa urusannya disini telah terselasaikan.

Brrmmm...

Mobil yang ditumpangi Huei Xian melaju meninggalkan kantor Sehun.

"Bisakah kau berhenti di Mini Market terdekat? Aku ingin membeli beberapa kaleng Bir" ucap Huei Xian pada sang sopir.

"Baik Tuan"

...

"Tidak Ge, aku tidak bisa. Mana mungkin aku berhenti dari pekerjaan itu, aku bahkan baru sehari bekerja"

"Sebaiknya kau mencari pekerjaan yang lebih cocok denganmu, pekerjaanmu yang sekarang terlalu beresiko Lu"

"Apapun resikonya, aku sanggup melakukan. Bukankah aku sudah menerima resiko itu? apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan?"

"Aku tak mau melihatmu seperti itu lagi Lu" lirih Yixing, ia tak tega jika nantinya ai akan melihat Luhan harus kembali mendapatkan banyak luka, akibat tangan tangan tak bertanggung jawab lelaki bengsek pengunjung Club, tempat mereka bekerja.

Dan seperti itulah mereka. Semenjak Luhan kepulangan dari Rumah Sakit pagi tadi, mereka terus saja berselisih paham. Bermula dari Yixing yang menyuruh Luhan untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya, namun Luhan masih bersikeras untuk tetap berkerja ditempat itu apapun alasannya. Ia beralasan jika dirinya tak enak hati pada Baekhyun yang telah dengan susah payah mau mencarikan pekerjaan untuknya.

"Gege, aku tak apa sungguh. Aku merasa tak enak hati pada Baekhyun jika meninggalkan pekerjaan itu" terangnya pada Yixing.

"Jadi, Baekhyun yang mencarikanmu pekerjaan itu?" ucap Yixing tak percaya, ia mengenal pasti siapa Baekhyun. dia tak akan pernah mau melibatkan siapapun diluar sana untuk masuk kedalam dunianya. Tapi ini?

Baekhyun yang selama ini ia kenal, ternyata adalah orang yang membuat Luhan bekerja di Club malam tersebut.

"Aku yang memaksanya. Jangan salahkan dia Ge" ucapnya tegas membela Baekhyun.

"Baiklah jika itu pilihanmu, aku tak akan melarang. Kau sudah dewasa, kau bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk dan aku tak mempunyai hak apapun untuk itu" Yixing menghela nafasnya berat, berdebat dengan Luhan tak akan ada habisnya. Walaupun pada akhirnya Yixing mengiyakan Luhan kembali bekerja di Club tersebut, tetapi jauh dilubuk hatinya yang terdalam Yixing tak rela jika sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya ini kembali pada pekerjaan tersebut. Ia sungguh tak tega jika tubuh adiknya dijamah oleh pria pria brengsek itu.

.

.

Siang ini, Luhan berencana untuk memasak makan siang untuk dirinya dan Yixing, ia yakin jika sosok yang ia anggap sebagai kakaknya ini sudah lama merindukan masakan China. Walau rasa sakit dibagian bawahnya masih terasa, namun ia tetap bersemangat dengan hal ini. Luhan yakin pasti Yixing akan menyukai masakan yang akan ia buat ini.

Ia melangkah sedikit teratih menuju lemari pendingin. Namun ia harus menghela nafas ketia mendapati bahwa tak ada bahan apapun untuk ia olah, Luhan menebak jika Yixing selama ini selalu membeli makanan jadi.

"Gege, ayo antar aku ke Mini Market" ucapnya menghampir Yixing yang tengah bersantai menonton Tv.

"Untuk apa? Lebih baik kau istrahat dulu, bukankah mau sakit?" Yixing kembali terfokus dengan acara Tv yang ia tonton.

"Hanya sedikit, tak perlu khawatir. Aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuk ku masak. Ayo Gege" rengeknya menarik tangan Yixing.

Yixing terkekeh melihat kelakuan kekanakan Luhan.

"Arraseo arraseo"

Merekapun keluar dari rumah kecil Yixing, berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil menuju Mini Market.

"Cepatlah sedikit. Ya! Kau lambat sekali Lu"

"Jangan meledekku Gege" rengek Luhan yang berjalan tertatih dibelakang Yixing. Yixing yang melihat itupun hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu Luhan kemudian menghampiri adik manisnya ini dan menyamakan langkah mereka.

Tak berselang lama merekapun sampai di sebuah Mini Market. Mereka berpencar mencari barang barang yang mereka butuhkan untuk mempersingkat waktu belanja mereka.

Setelah mendapatkan seluruh bahan makanan yang ia cari, Luhanpun akirnya memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa minuman bersoda. Luhan menyusuri rak rak besar yang berjajar disana, berjalan menuju lemari pendingin besar yang terletak disudut Mini Market tersebut.

"Rupanya Kau kabur kesini hmm? dasar anak nakal"

Suara itu..

Luhan mengentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara itu. suara seseorang yang paling Luhan takuti, Luhan bahkan sempat bersyukur dirinya tak lagi harus tinggal dengan Ayah tirinya yang sering mencoba untuk melakukan sesuatu pada dirinya. 'Kabur? Jadi selama ini, Mama mebawaku ke kesini untu menghindarkanku dari Huei Baba?' batin Luhan yang akhirnya mengerti maksud tujuan Ibunya meninggalkan dirinya disini dan melarang Luhan untuk kembali ke China.

Luhan jadi teringat kata Ibunya "Lu apapun yang terjadi, percayalah Mama selalu mencintaimu".

'Maafkan Luhan, Ma. Luhan telah salah sangka padamu' batinnya menyesal.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama diposisi tersebut, akhirnya Luhan memberanikan diri untuk berbalik menghadap sumber suara tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya Luhan ketika mendapati Ayah tirinya sudah berada tepat dibelakangnya. Luhan reflek melangah mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kenapa hmm? Kau takut?" sebuah seringaian terlihat diwajah keriput Huei Xian, membuat Luhan tampak bergidik ngeri. Huei xian semakin mendekat kearah Luhan dengan sebuah seringaian yang tak henti hentinya ia tontonkan.

"Lu, ayo. Aku sudah selesai"

Tiba tiba suara Yixing menggema dari ujung Mini market, membuat Huei Xian menghentikan aktifitasnya. Luhan yang melihat itupun kemudian menghela nafas lega, ia tak tau apa jadinya jika Yixing tak segera datang.

"Ayo Lu" ucap Yixing menarik lembut tangan Luhan menuju kasir.

"Ck! Sial" terdengar sebuah umpatan lirih keluar dari mulut Ayah tiri Luhan. tak lama kemudian, Huei Xian pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

"Antarkan aku ke Hotel saja, aku akan menunda kepulanganku" perintah Huei Xian pada sang supir.

"Baik Tuan"

Namun, ketika sang supir hendak menyalakan mesin mobil tiba tiba Huei Xian berseru "Tunggu sebentar, aku ada tugas untukmu"

...

"Biar aku saja yang membawanya Lu" Yixing mengambil barang belajaan dari tangan Luhan. "Ku lihat sedari tadi kau hanya diam saja Lu" ucap Yixing yang merasa aneh dengan Luhan. semenjak Luhan bertemu dengan Huei Xian tadi, tak sepatah katapun Luhan keluarkan dari bibir cherrynya. Luhan merasa takut, pertemuannya dengan Huei Xian tadi mengingatkan dirinya tentang Huei Xian yang kerap kali mencoba melakukan hal yang tidak tidak terhadap dirinya saat masih di China. Dan sekarang? Ia bertemu kembali dengan Ayah tirinya tersebut.

Tap!tap!

"Lu, apa kau merasa ada yang mengikuti kita?" ucap Yixing sambil melihat sekeliling jalan.

"Eh?"

"Lupakan saja, mungkin hanya perasaanku. Ayo pulang, aku sudah sangat lapar. Aku ingin segera memakan masakanmu" tutur Yixing dengan ekspresi yang aneh, membuat Luhan tak bisa menyembunyian gelak tawanya.

"Arraseo arraseo, kajja" Luhan menarik lengan Yixing.

Tak sampai lima belas menit akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Yixing, merekapun kemudian memasuki rumah kecil tersebut.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seorang pria berjas serta berkacamata hitam yang membunti mereka.

"Tuan, aku telah menemukan rumahnya" ucapnya tengah menelfon atasannya.

"Baik Tuan" cap lelaki itu kemudian orang tersebut beranjak dari tempat ia bersembunyi.

...

"Nuna biarkan aku ke Club malam ini" terlihat Sehun sedang memohon pada Xiumin.

"Dan kau akan membuat mainanmu pingsan lagi? Oh ayolah Sehun, seharusnya kau sadar. Walaupun dia wanita malam sekalipun, tak seharusnya kau berbuat kasar seperti itu. Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kesana." ucap Xiumin sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

Sehun yang terkenal dingin dan sedikit bicara, sangat berbeda jika Sehun bersama Xiumin. Sehun akan manja dan cerewet jika sudah bersama Xiumin, ia akan bercerita banyak hal dengan Xiumin.

Seperti kejadian semalam, Sehun merasa janggal dengan wanita yang ia setubuhi semalam. Seumur hidupnya bercinta dengan wanita malam, tak sekalipun ia menapati si wanita itu menangis, memberontak, ataupun pingsan. Ia juga tak pernah merasakan seks senikmat semalam, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menceritakan keganjalan tersebut pada Xiumin. Sehun bahan berniat untuk melakuan seks dengan wanita tersebut malam ini. padahal selama ini Sehun tak pernah melakukan Seks pada wanita malam yang sama.

"Aku menyesal telah bercerita padamu Nuna" Sehun mendengus sebal kemudian pergi menuju kamarnya.

Jangan heran jika Xiumin dan Sehun berada dalam satu Apartement. Sehun memang sering menginap di Apartement Xiumin, dan Xiumin juga tak keberatan dengan hal itu.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, Sehun keluar dari kamarnya. Ia melihat sekeliling, berharap Xiumin sudah tertidur.

Setelah memastikan Xiumin telah tertidur, Sehunpun akhirnya pergi ke luar Apartement Xiumin dan melajukan mobinya menuju Club langganannya.

...

Luhan malam ini kembali bekerja sebagai waitress di Midnight Club. Setelah perdebatan kecil antara dirinya dan Yixing sebelum berangkat tadi.

"Kau tak apa?" ucap seorang menepuk bahu Luhan.

"Oh? Umm aku tak apa, Baek" Luhan tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku Lu. Karna aku, kau harus menerima hal yang tidak diinginkan" sesal Baehyun. Jujur saja, Baekhyun merasa sangat bersalah ketika mengetahui jika Luhan pingsan setelah disetubuhi seorang pelanggan Club, Luhan tak akan seperti itu jika saja Baekhyun tidak mengiyakan permohonan Luhan saat itu.

"Tak perlu, aku harusnya bertermakasih padamu. Berkat kau, aku jadi bisa bertemu Yixing Ge"

"Kau mengenal Yixing?" Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Umm, tentu. Yixing Ge sudah kuanggap sebagai kakak. Kami berpisah selama beberapa tahun. jika saja kau tak mencarikanku pekerjaan ini, mungkin aku tak akan bertemu dengannya"

"Luhan, antarkan minuman ini ke meja 3" ucap rekan kerja Luhan yang menyerahkan nampan berisi pesanan pelanggan tersebut padanya.

"Ne" Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

Luhan berjalan menuju meja 3 untuk mengantarkan pesanan.

"Silahkan Tuan" ucapnya hendak kembali ketempatnya, namun belum sempat ia beranjak tiba tiba pelanggan tersebut berucap "Kita berjumpa lagi malam ini Noona"

Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar, ia yakin bahwa pemilik suara ini adalah seseorang yang kemarin malam membuatnya berakhir di Rumah Sakit. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah dingin orang tersebut dengan tatapan takut.

"A-ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas kemarin, karena membuatku harus mengulanginya lagi bersamamu" tutur Sehun dengan santainya.

"M-maksud Tuan?"

"Aku menginginkanmu lagi malam ini, cukup puaskan aku saja"

"Apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Kok kecitanya jadi begini yah?

Oke next Chapter, bakal aku selesaiin semuanya..

Full Nc? bisa jadi, mengingat disini baru sekali Nc itupun ga greget sama sekali menurut aku.. /ignore

.

.

Oh iya, ada yang suka Crack Couple?

.

.

Aku memohon maaf atas keterlambatan ngepost Chapter ini.

jujur, chapter ini baru aja selesai hari ini.. hiks #bow

oke, kayaknya aku terlalu banyak omong yah kali ini hehe

Big thanks buat Owner/admin HUNHAN Indonesia yang ngadain Event ini.

terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah bersedia baca, review, follow, fav dsb.

tanpa kalian, mungkin ff ini sama seperti ff ff aku lainnya yang gak tau kapan jadinya. #bow

review juseyo^^

Review juseyo...


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : You're taste like a drug

Cast : Oh sehun, Xi luhan, Zhang yixing, Byun baekhyun, other.

Rate : M

Genre : Angst,AU,GS

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini murni hasil pemikiran saya, apabila ada kesamaan cerita, latar,tempat /? Itu murni ketidak sengajaan.

.

.

.

.

 **WARNING! MATURE CONTENT,LITTLE BDSM DETECTED,TYPO EVERYWHERE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Happy reading guys..**

 **.**

.

"Kau mengenal Yixing?" Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Umm, tentu. Yixing Ge sudah kuanggap sebagai kakaku sendiri. Kami berpisah selama beberapa tahun. jika saja kau tak mencarikanku pekerjaan ini, mungkin aku tak akan bertemu dengannya"

Ketika Luhan dan Baekhyun tengah berbincang, tiba tiba seorang rekan kerja Luhan berucap "Luhan, antarkan minuman ini ke meja 3" kemudian menyerahkan nampan berisi pesanan pelanggan tersebut padanya.

"Ne" Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

Luhan berjalan menuju meja 3 untuk mengantarkan pesanan.

"Silahkan Tuan" ucapnya hendak kembali ketempatnya, namun belum sempat ia beranjak tiba tiba pelanggan tersebut beseru "Kita berjumpa lagi malam ini Noona"

Luhan membulatkan mata rusanya kemudian meneguk kasar ludahnya, ia yakin bahwa pemilik suara ini adalah seseorang yang kemarin malam membuatnya berakhir di Rumah Sakit.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah dingin orang tersebut dengan tatapan takut.

"A-ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas kemarin, karena membuatku harus mengulanginya lagi bersamamu" ucap Sehun dengan santainya.

"M-maksud Tuan?"

"Aku menginginkanmu lagi malam ini. Kau, cukup puaskan aku saja"

"Apa?"

Luhan langsung bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika dirinya kembali disetubuhi oleh lelaki yang tengah berada dihadapannya tersebut, mengingat betapa kasarnya perlakuan yang didapat oleh Luhan. bekas luka kemarin bahkan masih terlihat diwajah Luhan, namun lelaki itu tak terlihat merasa menyesal sedikitpun.

"Kenapa? Kau tak perlu setakut itu. bukankah ini pekerjaanmu juga? Kau hanya perlu mengikuti permainanku"

"Tidak. Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak dengan yang lain saja?" lirih Luhan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Sehun.

"Karena aku menginginkanmu. Bukankah itu sudah jelas hmm?"

Sehun kemudian melangkah mendekati Luhan, mencoba menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Namun, Luhan malah melangkah mundur beberapa langkah, membuat Sehun nampak sedikit geram. Oh ayolah, Sehun bukanlah type penyabar yang mau membuang banyak waktu untuk hal sebodoh ini.

Sehun yang nampak sudah geram ditambah dengan nafsunya yang semakin memuncak, akhirnya menarik tangan Luhan dan membawanya ke lantai dua Club tersebut, tempat yang biasa digunakan para pengunjung Club untuk memuaskan nafsu mereka.

Sehun kemudian menghempaskan tubuh Luhan ke sebuah ranjang empuk kemudian segera menindihnya, mengukung wanita yang Sehun anggap jalang tersebut.

Luhan memberontak, sambil terus menggumamkan kata "Kumohon jangan lakukan". Namun, sepertinya Sehun tak mengiraukan itu.

Tak mau membuang waktu lebih banyak, Sehun kemudian membuka kancing Luhan satu persatu. Walaupun ia terlihat sedikit kesulitan karena Luhan yang terus saja memberontak. Sehun yang mulai kesalpun kemudian mencengkram erat kedua pipi Luhan, membuat wanita cantik itu nampak meringis kesakitan.

"Apa kau menyukai tamparanku hmm?" Sehun berbisik sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan.

Luhan hanya mampu menjawab dengan gelengan saja lantaran cengkraman tangan Sehun yang terlalu kuat dipipinya.

"Bagus, kalau begitu diamlah"

Kemudian Sehun melepaskan cengkraman pada pipi Luhan dan kembali membuka kancing Luhan. Namun belum sampai kancing baju Luhan terlepas semua, mata Sehun beralih ke bibir merah cherry milik Luhan. tanpa sadar Sehun tiba tiba saja melahap bibir tersebut dan melumatnya dengan kasar.

Tes!

Airmata Luhan menetes diiringi sebuah isakan yang tertahan, mengingat bibir Sehun nampak masih enggan berhenti melumat bibirnya. 'Bahkan kau juga merampas ciuman pertamaku Tuan' batin Luhan .

'Kenapa bibir ini begitu manis' batinnya yang masih sibuk melumat bibir Luhan. tak lama kemudian Sehun membelalakkan matanya, ia baru sadar jika dirinya tengah melumat bibir seorang jalang -bagi Sehun-. Ia kemudian menghentikan lumatannya tersebut dan kembali menanggalkan pakaian yang dipakai oeh wanita tersebut. Walau sebenarnya ia belum puas melumat bibir merah cherry itu yang sejujurnya Sehun menyukai sensasi ketika melumat bibir manis tersebut. namun Sehun teringat bahwa bibir yang barusaja ia nikmati adalah bibir seorang jalang.

Sehun nampak merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Berkali kali ia melakuan seks pada wanita malam yang berbeda, namun hanya wanita inilah yang membuat pikiran Sehun kacau. Saat pertama kali menyetubihi wanita ini, Sehun merasa jika wanita ini berbeda. Bahkan Sehun selalu terbayang wajah Luhan setelah malam itu dan ini, ia bahkan tanpa sadar melumat bibir wanita ini selama kurang lebih lima menit.

Sehun menggeleng cepat. Ia menepis jauh jah apa yang ada dibenaknya, kemudian kembali melanjutkan aktifitas seksnya yang sempat terhenti beberapa saat.

Srekkk!

Sehun akhirnya berhasil menanggalkan seluruh pakaian Luhan, kemudian ia menanggalkan pakaiannya sediri. Tak lupa Sehun memasang pengaman yang selalu ia pakai ketika melakukan seks.

Sehun kembali menindih tubuh polos Luhan yang memampangkan semburat bekas luka lebam dibeberapa titik. Ada sedikit rasa penyesalan dihati Sehun. 'Untuk apa aku menyesal, aku biasa melakukan itu pada jalang jalang lainnya jika tak mau menurutiku. Bahkan aku pernah melaukan lebih parah dari ini' lagi lagi ia tepis perasaan itu jauh jauh.

Sehun menyusuri setiap ichi wajah Luhan dengan jari jemarinya, hingga ia tak sengaja menyentuh bibir Cherry Luhan.

Glup!

Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah ketika ia memandang bibir yang beberapa saat lalu ia lumat. Uh! betapa nikmat dan manisnya bibir itu, bahkan ia masih bisa merasakan sensasi tersebut. 'Haish! Apa yang kau pikirkan Oh Sehun!' batinnya menepis pikirannya tersebut. Entahlah dirinya juga bingung mengapa ia bisa seperti ini, padahal biasanya ia akan langsung membenamkan juniornya pada goa surga lawan mainnya tersebut tanpa melakukan foreplay apapun.

Jujur, alasan mengapa Sehun sering menyewa wanita malam hanyalah untuk memuaskan hasrat kelelakiannya saja, tak lebih. Menurut Sehun, ia tak perlu melakukan hal semacam itu. namun, sepertinya pengcualian untuk wanita yang satu ini.

Sehun yang pikirannya sudah kacau, akhirnya memutuskan untuk langsung ke inti. Ia kemudian merenggangkan kukungannya dan beranjak dari atas Luhan, mengubah posisinya kesamping tubuh polos Luhan.

Luhan nampak semakin ketakutan. Ia ingat pasti kejadian semalam, setelah lelaki itu mengubah posisi menjadi duduk disampingnya pasti lelaki itu akan segera memasukkan juniornya yang super itu kedalam Miss V nya. Ingin rasanya Luhan kabur saat ini juga, ia takut jika ia akan kembali berakhir di kasur Rumah Sakit pada keesokan harinya. Namun, apalah daya yang bisa Luhan lakukan saat ini hanyalah menangis.

Sehun membelai paha dalam Luhan, kemudian membuka celah diantara kedua paha yang semula tertutup rapat hingga dapat dilihat kini Luhan yang nampak terbaring dengan kaki mengangkang. Sehun kemudian kembali menindih Luhan dan mengambil posisi yang tepat untuk memudahkan dirinya untuk memanjakan junior supernya tanpa menghiraukan isakkan Luhan.

Jleb!

"Akh!" Luhan memekik ketika benda asing masuk kedalam lubang surgawinya untuk kedua kalinya. Ia merasakan ngilu dan sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya diwaktu yang sama ditambah lagi luka yang ia peroleh kemarin, menambah rasa sakit Luhan. Isakan Luhan semakin menjadi ketika Sehun mulai meng in-outkan penisnya kedalam lubang surgawi Luhan dengan tempo sedang, menghujam titik nikmat yang ia cari.

Tak seperti kemarin, malam ini Sehun nampak sedikit lembut dari kemarin karena sejak awal permainan hanya satu cengkraman saja yang Luhan dapatkan. Lagipula saat memasukinya, Sehun juga melakukan tak sekasar kemarin. Namun tetap saja selembut apapun Sehun menyetubuhinya, Luhan tetap merasaan sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, tiba tiba saja Sehun mempercepat gerakan meng in-outkan juniornya tersebut. Membuat tubuh Luhan semakin terhentak, bagian bawah tubuhnya juga semakin sakit.

Luhan semakin terisak seiring dengan gerakan Sehun meng in-outkan penisnya yang semakin cepat. Sehun yang nampak sebal mendengar isakan wanita yang tengah ia setubuhi itupun akhirnya memekik. "Hentikan tangisanmu itu! Ck! Menjijikan"

Sehun berdecih tanpa menghentikan genjotannya pada tubuh Luhan. namun, sepertinya itu tak digubris oleh Luhan yang malah nampak semakin terisak.

"Aku sudah berbaik hati padamu hari ini, setidaknya kau puaskan aku dulu jalang! Kau boleh menangis sepuasmu setelah ini selesai. Berhentilah menangis! Atau setidaknya lebih baik kau mendesah. Itu nampak lebih pantas untukmu " lanjut Sehun dengan penuh penekanan disetiap kalimatnya.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya membalas dengan sebuah gelengan tentu saja disertai dengan tangisan.

"Mendesahlah! Bukankah jalang sepertimu harusnya mendesah dibawah kungungan lelaki untuk mendapatkan uang?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat.

Sehun yang geram kemudian kembali mencengkram kedua pipi Luhan, "Apa aku harus memberikan obat perangsang agar kau mau mendesahan namaku huh?"

.

Lima belas menit berlalu, keduanya nampak terengah pasca orgasme mereka. Namun nampaknya Sehun belum puas dengan permainan seksnya malam ini. Terlihat kini Sehun kembali menindih tubuh Luhan yang nampak sudah kehabisan tenaga tersebut.

"Sial tubuhmu membuatku kecanduan, hanya sekali orgasme saja tak cukup untukku" racau Sehun.

Sehun hendak memasukan juniornya kembali kedalam goa hangat Luhan namun, "T-tuan kumohon, jangan. Ini sangat menyakitkan" lirih Luhan terisak lemah, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang begitu kekelahan. Membuat Sehun terhenti sejenak.

Namun, tak lama kemudian...

"Apa perduliku"

Jleb!

"Akh" pekik Luhan lirih, yang malah terdengar seperti desahan bagi Sehun.

Tanpa sadar sebuah smirk terukir dibibir Sehun kala mendegar Suara tersebut. Sehun pun mulai meng in-outkan penisnya, namun tak berselang lama..

Tiba tiba...

Cklek!

Brakkk!

"Ya! Oh Sehun, dasar anak nakal. Sudah kubilang jangan kabur dari Apartementku, kau masih saja melanggar"

"Akh! Nuna, sakit!" teriak Sehun.

Ya, Xiuminlah yang memasuki kamar sewaan Sehun yang kebetulan tak terkunci itu. awalnya Xiumin tak ingin ketempat terkutuk bernama 'Club Malam' itu lagi. Namun, mengingat apa yang dilakukan Sehun pada seorang wanita kemarin malam, membuat Xiumin harus mencegah itu terjadi kembali dan mau tak mau ia harus kembali menginjakkan kaki ditempat terebut.

"Rasakan ini, rasakan. Sudahku bilang jangan berbuat kasar pada wanita, kau masih saja tak mendengarkan ku" pekik Xiumin tanpa berhenti menjewer adik albinonya ini.

"Akh! Nuna, lepaskan. Kau bisa membuat telingaku putus"

"Biarkan saja. Cepat pakai pakaianmu, kita pulang sekarang"

"Setidaknya kau mengijinkanku menyelesaikan ini dulu Nuna" ucap Sehun memelas.

"Lihatlah, wanita itu sudah nampak kelelahan" ucap Xiumin yang menunjuk Luhan dengan dagunya.

Sehunpun akhirnya menurut pada Xiumin. Ia meninggalkan wanita malamnya -Luhan- setelah selesai memakai seluruh pakaiannya menutupi tubuh polos Luhan dengan selimut.

Luhan yang sudah tak berdaya itu hanya bisa bergumam "Terimakasih Telah menolongku" kemudian ia memejamkan matanya. ia sangat lelah setelah menjadi mainan this and that Sehun ditambah lagi selama itu berlangsung Luhan tak henti henti menangis.

Belum lama Luhan terpejam, ia merasakan pintu kamar yang ia tempati kembali terbuka.

"LUHAN!" pekik seorang wanita yang Luhan ketahui adalah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera menghampiri ranjang tempat Luhan berbaring. Baekhyun memandang iba pada Luhan, ia benar benar merasa bersalah kali ini. Betapa bodohnya diri Baekhyun mau mengiyakan permohonan Luhan saat itu, jika saja ia menolaknya dan mencarikan pekerjaan yang lebih baik pasti Luhan tak akan mengalami ini.

"Lu, kau tak apa?" ucapnya panik

Luhan mengangguk lemah kemudian berkata "Aku tak apa Baek, tak usah sepanik itu. aku hanya lelah" Luhan tersenyum meyakinkan Baekhyun jika dirinya tidak apa apa, walau sebenarnya ia tak yakin jika dirinya benar benar baik baik saja atau tidak.

"Ayo aku antar kau pulang" ajak Baekhyun

"Tidak, aku tak mau Yixing Ge melihatku seperti ini. Aku disini saja tak apa Baek" tolak Luhan.

"Kalau begitu ke Apartementku saja, kau aman disana. Aku akan mengantarmu besok pagi"

Luhan nampak berfikir sejenak memudian mengiayakan ajakan Baekhyun.

.

Sinar matahari menelusup melalui celah gorden putih, membuat kedua wanita cantik ini terbangun dari mimpi indah mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Setelah kejadian malam kemarin, Luhan memutuskan menerima ajakan Baekhyun untuk menginap di Apartemennya. Mereka tidur bersama dalam satu kamar karena terlalu lelah untuk membereskan kamar yang dulu pernah Luhan tempat.

"Nghh"

Luhan merentangkan kedua tagannya keata sambil menggeliat lucu di kasur empuk Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun yang sudah bangun lebih dulu itu hanya bisa terkikik gemas.

"Pagi Baekhyun" ucap Luhan dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur.

"Pagi Lu, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sepertinya seluruh tulangku terlepas, aish kenapa tidur membuat tubuhku semakin lelah" dengus Luhan mengacak rambutnya. Ia kesal karena seluruh tubuhnya serasa remuk setelah bangun tidur, apalagi bagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih terasa ngilu.

"Mandilah dengan air hangat Lu, mungkin lelahmu akan sedikit terobati"

Luhan kemudian mengangguk dan bergegas ke kamar mandi dengan langkah yang aneh.

.

Satu jam berlalu, dan disinilah mereka. Terlihat kini Baekhyun tengah mengemudikan mobilnya menuju Rumah Yixing, sedangkan Luhan duduk disamping kursi kemudi sambil memandang jalanan Kota Seoul.

...

"Kenapa sampai pagi Luhan belum pulang, Semoga dia baik baik saja" gumam Yixing yang nampak berjalan mondar mandir didekat pintu. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Luhan yang tak kunjung pulang padahal jam kerja Luhan hanya sampai pukul dua pagi. Yixing bahkan tak tidur semalaman arena terlalu khawatir dengan Luhan.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Terdengar sebuah ketukan pintu membuat Yixing segera membukanya. kemudian Yixing menghela nafas lega karena sosok yang ia tunggu tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kemana saja kau Lu?" ucap Yixing dengan penuh kekhawatiran

"Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir Ge, semalam aku terlalu lelah jadi aku menginap dirumah Baekhyun" ucap Luhan tersenyum bodoh. Membuat yixing gemas meihatnya.

"Kau tak apa apa kan"

"Uhmm, aku tak apa Ge" ucap Luhan mengangguk pasti.

"Syukurlah, kalo begitu ayo masuk. Kau harus memasakkanku sesuatu yang enak karena kau telah membuatku menunggumu semalaman" Yixing segera menarik tangan Luhan menuju dapur.

"Akh" pekik Luhan pelan, karena merasa nyeri dibagian tubuh bawahnya karena harus berlari kecil mengimbangi tarikan Yixing. Yixing yang mendengar itupun langsung menggernyit.

"Kau kenapa lu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana?

Absurdkan?

Hehehe aku mutusin buatmenambah satu chapter lagi. Ga papa kan?

Net chap masih ada satu adegan Nc lagi kok kkkk...

Oh iya karena ini bentar lagi bakal selesai, aku mau tanya sama kalian untuk next ff kira kira

YAOI or GS?

Okay last, review juseyo.. ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle : You're taste like a drug

Cast : Oh sehun, Xi luhan, Zhang yixing, Byun baekhyun, other.

Rate : M

Genre : Angst,AU,GS

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini murni hasil pemikiran saya, apabila ada kesamaan cerita, latar,tempat /? Itu murni ketidak sengajaan.

P.s : anggap tulisan yang bercetak miring sebagai bahasa mandarin

.

.

.

.

 **WARNING! MATURE CONTENT,NC21,TYPO EVERYWHERE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Happy reading guys..**

 **.**

.

Luhan mengangguk lemah kemudian berkata "Aku tak apa Baek, tak usah sepanik itu. aku hanya lelah" Luhan tersenyum meyakinkan Baekhyun jika dirinya tidak apa apa, walau sebenarnya ia tak yakin jika dirinya benar benar baik baik saja atau tidak.

"Ayo aku antar kau pulang" ajak Baekhyun

"Tidak, aku tak mau Yixing Ge melihatku seperti ini. Aku disini saja tak apa Baek" tolak Luhan.

"Kalau begitu ke Apartementku saja, kau aman disana. Aku akan mengantarmu besok pagi"

Luhan nampak berfikir sejenak memudian mengiayakan ajakan Baekhyun.

.

.

Sinar matahari menelusup melalui celah gorden putih, membuat kedua wanita cantik ini terbangun dari mimpi indah mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Setelah kejadian malam kemarin, Luhan memutuskan menerima ajakan Baekhyun untuk menginap di Apartemennya. Mereka tidur bersama dalam satu kamar karena terlalu lelah untuk membereskan kamar yang dulu pernah Luhan tempat.

"Nghh"

Luhan merentangkan kedua tagannya keata sambil menggeliat lucu di kasur empuk Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun yang sudah bangun lebih dulu itu hanya bisa terkikik gemas.

"Pagi Baekhyun" ucap Luhan dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur.

"Pagi Lu, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sepertinya seluruh tulangku terlepas, aish kenapa tidur membuat tubuhku semakin lelah" dengus Luhan mengacak rambutnya. Ia kesal karena seluruh tubuhnya serasa remuk setelah bangun tidur, apalagi bagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih terasa ngilu.

"Mandilah dengan air hangat Lu, mungkin lelahmu akan sedikit terobati"

Luhan kemudian mengangguk dan bergegas ke kamar mandi dengan langkah yang aneh.

.

.

Satu jam berlalu, dan disinilah mereka. Terlihat kini Baekhyun tengah mengemudikan mobilnya menuju Rumah Yixing, sedangkan Luhan duduk disamping kursi kemudi sambil memandang jalanan Kota Seoul.

...

"Kenapa sampai pagi Luhan belum pulang, Semoga dia baik baik saja" gumam Yixing yang nampak berjalan mondar mandir didekat pintu. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Luhan yang tak kunjung pulang padahal jam kerja Luhan hanya sampai pukul dua pagi. Yixing bahkan tak tidur semalaman karena terlalu khawatir dengan Luhan.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Terdengar sebuah ketukan pintu membuat Yixing segera membukanya. kemudian Yixing menghela nafas lega karena sosok yang ia tunggu tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kemana saja kau Lu?" ucap Yixing dengan penuh kekhawatiran

"Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir Ge, semalam aku terlalu lelah jadi aku menginap dirumah Baekhyun" ucap Luhan tersenyum bodoh. Membuat yixing gemas meihatnya.

"Kau tak apa apa kan"

"Uhmm, aku tak apa Ge" ucap Luhan mengangguk pasti.

"Syukurlah, kalo begitu ayo masuk. Kau harus memasakkanku sesuatu yang enak karena kau telah membuatku menunggumu semalaman" Yixing segera menarik tangan Luhan menuju dapur.

"Akh" pekik Luhan pelan, karena merasa nyeri dibagian tubuh bawahnya karena harus berlari kecil mengimbangi tarikan Yixing. Yixing yang mendengar itupun langsung menggernyit.

"Kau kenapa lu?"

"Oh? aku? Aku tak apa Ge" bohongnya.

Tentu, Luhan tak mau Yixing tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia tak ingin Yixing khawatir seperti tempo hari.

Dengan langkah yang dibuat senormal mungkin, Luhan pergi menuju dapur. Kemudian memasak beberapa hidangan yang kini sudah tertata rapi dimeja makan.

"Lu, hari ini aku akan ke Buceon bersama paman Lee. Kau mau ikut atau dirumah?" tanya Yixing disela sela acara makan mereka.

"Lebih baik aku dirumah saja. Aku sangat lelah, badanku terasa remuk semua"

"Baiklah. kalau begitu setelah aku pergi, kunci pintu rapat rapat jangan biarkan orang lain masuk oke" Luhanpun mengangguk mengerti.

...

"Sial, ada apa dengan diriku? Kenapa jalang yang semalam kutiduri selalu terbayang dipikiranku" racau Sehun ketika bayang bayang wajah wanita yang semalam ia tiduri terus saja terbayang dipikirannya.

Kemudian ia beranjak dari meja kerjanya menuju ke toilet, Sehun membasuh wajahnya dengan sedikit kasar berharap bayangan wanita tersebut segera lenyap dari pikirannya.

"Kenapa wanita jalang itu terus memberontak semalam? Kenapa dia bilang dia tidak seperti apa yang kupikirkan? Bukankan seluruh wanita pekerja di Club itu sama saja?" gumam Sehun yang kemudian kembali ke Ruangannya guna menyelesaikan tumpukan pekerjaan yang sudah menunggunya.

"Biarlah, apa perduliku" gumamnya kemudian kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Namun, tak berselang lama...

"Argh! Kenapa bayangan wajah jalang itu tak mau hilang? Kenapa bayangan saat dia menangis selalu terbayang" ucap Sehun mengacak rambutnya.

Cklek!

Pintu ruangan Sehun terbuka, menampilkan sosok Xiumin yang langsung berjalan mendekat ke meja Sehun, sambil menatap intens sosok Sehun yang tampak berantakan tersebut.

"Wow lihatlah Oh Sajangnim yang terhormat ini. Nampak mengenaskan sekali" cibir Xiumin ketika melihat keadaan adik laki lakinya yang begitu berantakan.

"Ya! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu hmm?" Xiumin mengambil duduk dihadapan Sehun.

"Entahlah Noona, aku juga bingung mengapa aku seperti ini" Sehun menghela nafas panjang kemudian ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya.

"Biarku tebak. Kau memikirkannya bukan?" ucap Xiumin melihat gelagat Sehun.

"Entahlah, aku tak tau mengapa ada rasa bersalah ketika wajahnya terbayang"

"Kau menyesali perbuatanmu?"

"Tidak! Sama sekali tidak. Bahkan jika semalam kau tak menjeputku, mungkin aku akan mendapat kepuasan darinya"

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Tidak mungkin aku menyukai seorang jalang" elak Sehun yang sebenarnya juga ragu ketika mengatakan itu.

"Sepertinya, dia bukan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan selama ini Sehun, bukankah dia selalu menangis setiap kali kau menyetubihinya?"

"Eh?" Sehun berfikir sejenak, ada benarnya juga kata Xiumin. mungkin wanita yang akhir akhir ini ia masuki, yang ia sebut sebagai jalang pemula itu tak sebruk apa yang Sehun pikir.

"Kau, tak pernah meniduri orang yang sama sebelumnya, tapi ini? Kau bahan sudah menidurinya dua kali. Bahkan, kau merasa tak puas jik hanya sekli menyetubuhinya" ucap Xiumin sambil mununjukkan dua jarinya didepan wajah Sehun.

"Itu karena tubuhnya begitu nikmat, bibirnya begitu manis, dan aroma tubuhnya sangat menggairahkan. aku tak pernah merasakan itu dari jalang lain" Sehun mendengus sebal

"Ck! Lihatlah. Tubuhmu saja tak menolak, apa kau masih ingin mengelak jika kau menyukai wanita itu?"

"Dia jalang Noona, ingat itu" elaknya

"Aku berani menjamin, tak akan lama lagi kau akan menjalin hubungan dengannya"

"Dalam mimpimu Noona"

"Mungkin saja mimpi itu akan menjadi kenyataan sebentar lagi"

"Aku tak sudi menjalin hubungan dengan wanita yang bahkan mau merelakan tubuhnya dijamah banyak lelaki hanya demi uang"

"Kau yakin?" ucap Xiumin yang mendekatkan wajahnya didepan wajah Sehun.

Xiumin dapat melihat ada sedikit keraguan yang terpancar dari mata Sehun. Xiumin juga meyakini bahwa Sehun memiliki perasaan lebih pada wanita semalam. Namun, Sehun hanya terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui hal tersebut.

"Ah, sudahlah Nuna. Aku tak ingin terus berdebat denganmu, pekerjaanku masih menumpuk sangat banyak" ucap Sehun mengakhiri perdebatan diantara mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu saat kau dan wanita itu menjadi sepasang kekasih"

"Oh ayolah Nuna, jangan mulai lagi"

Xiuminpun akhirnya kembali ke meja kerjanya kemudian bergelut pada perkejaannya. Ruangan itupun mendadak hening, hanya ada suara ketikan keyboard komputer diri masing masing sajalah yang terdengar.

Hingga suara ketukan terdengar dari luar ruangan.

Cklek

Terlihat sosok lelaki bername tag Kim Jongdae memasuki ruangan, menghampiri Xiumin.

"Xiumin-ssi ini jadwal yang kau minta untuk hari ini" ucapnya menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Xiumin.

"Ah, terimakasih banyak Jongdae-ssi"

Jongdae kemudian tersenyum pada Xiumin dan berkata "Tak masalah. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut setelah membungkuk hormat pada Xiumin dan Sajangnimnya, Oh Sehun.

...

"Lu, kau jaga diri baik baik. Kunci pintu rapat rapat jangan bukakan pintu jika ada orang yang mengetuk" Yixing mengingatkan Luhan.

"Umm" singkat Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku berjanji akan pulang hari ini juga" pamit Yixing kemudian keluar dari rumahnya.

Sedangkan ditempat lain, terlihat seseorang tengah memperhatikan Rumah Yixing

"Tuan, wanita itu sudah sendirian di rumahnya" ucap seseorang berpakaian formal serba hitam pada seseorang ditelepon.

"Baiklah, saya kan menunggu anda"

Kemudian lelaki tersebut menutup sambungan teleponnya. Ia kembali keposisi semula, berdiri dibelakang sebuah pohon besar. Sambil menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, akhirnya seorang yang ditunggu itupun tiba.

"Kau siap?"

"I-iya Tuan"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Terlihat dua orang tersebut mengetuk pintu rumah Yixing.

Merasa mendengar suara ketukan dari luar rumah, Luhan segera menuju pintu depan. Namun, belum sampai didepan pintu, tiba tiba Luhan teringat pesan Yixing untuk tidak membukakan pintu pada siapapun. Luhan pun kembali menuju kamarnya dan berusaha mengacuhkan ketukan pintu tersebut.

Sepuluh menit, dua puluh menit, bahkan ini sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu. Namun, ketukan pintu tersebut tak kunjung berhenti.

Luhan yang mulai kesalpun kemudian beranjak dari kamarnya kemudian bergegas menuju pintu depan.

Cklek!

"Hoamm... ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Luhan beakting seperti seorang yang baru bangun tidur.

Namun, mata Luhan langsung terbelalak ketika ia mengtahui sosok yang berada dihadapannya adalah Huei Xian yang menyandang status sebagai ayah tiri Luhan.

" _Hai anak nakal, kita berjumpa lagi_ " ucap Huei Xian menyeringai pada Luhan.

" _Ke-kenapa Baba bisa tau kalau Luhan tinggal disini?_ "

" _Mudah saja bagiku, sekarang ikut aku. Kau harus kuberi pelajaran karena berani kabur dari rumah_ "

Tanpa basa basi, Huei Xianpun menarik lengan Luhan kemudian membawanya menuju mobil. Sempat nampak Luhan memberontak beberapa kali, namun perlawanan itu sia sia saja karena Huei Xian dibantu oleh pengawalnya.

Blam!

Brmmm!

Pengawal tersebut melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Luhan yang duduk dibangku belakang bersama Huei Xian pun, semakin bergidik ngeri seiring dengan tatapan aneh yang Huei Xian berikan kepada Luhan.

" _Tak perlu setakut itu cantik, aku tak akan melukaimu_ " ucap Huei Xian kemudian membelai lembut wajah Luhan.

Luhan yang merasa tak nyaman dengan perlakuan ayah tirinya tersebut kemudian menampik tangan Huie Xian tersebut dan berkata " _Aku ini anakmu, kau tak sepantasnya memperlakukan anakmu seperti ini Baba_ "

Huei Xian yang mendengar itupun kemudian berdecih.

" _Kau hanya anak tiriku Luhan, terserah aku ingin memperlakukanmu seperti apa. Tak ada yang melarang, bahkan jika aku menyetubuhimu tak akan ada yang mempermasalahkan. Karena aku, hanya ayah tirimu_ "

Setelah menyelasaian kalimat terakhirnya, Huei Xian tiba tiba saja menerjang bibir merah cherry milik Luhan tanpa permisi. Kemudian menyesapnya dengan kasar, Luhan yang masih dalam keadaan shockpun sempat terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya...

Plakk!

Luhan menampar Huei Xian setelah berhasil melepaskan ciuman tak terduga itu.

" _Baba, kau tak sepantasnya melakukan ini. Apa kata orang, jika mengetahui bahwa kau seorang pedofilia?_ " teriak Luhan diiringi dengan isakan kecil.

" _Kau sudah pandai berbicara ternyata_ " Huei Xian kemudian mengusap bekas tamparan Luhan yang nampak memerah tersebut.

.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai disebuah Hotel berbintang, tempat Huei Xian bermalam.

"Bersiaplah untuk hukumanmu cantik" ucap Huei Xian diiringi dengan sebuah seringaian.

...

"Sehun pukul sepuluh, ada pertemuan bersama Tuan Chan di Hotel Riviera" ucap Xiumin membaca agenda Sehun hari ini.

"Bisakah kau menggantikanku Nuna? Aku dalam mood yang buruk hari ini"

"Ck! Pisahkan urusan pribadimu dengan pekerjaan. Lebih baik kau rapikan dirimu, aish kau terlihat seperti orang yang patah hati" kata Xiumin yang langsung mendapat delikan tajam dari Sehun.

.

Sehunpun akhirnya menuruti kata Xiumin dan disinilah ia berada sekarang.

Terihat Sehun tengah duduk di Lobbi Hotel Riviera menunggu clientnya datang.

Lama menunggu, namun sepertinya orang yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang. Sehun paling membenci ini, jika saja orang yang akan ia temui bukan pemegang saham terbesar di Perusahaannya mungkin Sehun sudah meninggalkan Lobbi tempat ia menunggu saat ini.

Mata Sehun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling berharap Clientnya menampakkan diri, namun Sehun malah menangkap objek yang nampak tak asing baginya. "Bukankah itu jalang yang aku setubuhi semalam? Kenapa bisa bersama Tuan Huei?" gumam Sehun penasaran melihat objek tersebut. Jujur saja, ada sedikit ras tak rela didalam hati Sehun ketika melihat mangsanya tengah bersama orang lain.

Ya, setelah berhasil membawa paksa Luhan dari rumah Yixing, Huei Xian memang membawa Luhan ke sebuah Hotel yang sama dengan tempat Sehun.

Terlihat Huei Xian tengah menarik paksa Luhan yang terus saja meronta, mencoba untuk lepas dari kekangan tangan Huei Xian menuju sebuah tempat. Sehun yang penasaranpun mencoba mengikuti kemana Huei Xian membawa Luhan dengan mengendap.

Sehun terus mengikuti kemana langkah Huei Xian membawa mainannya -Luhan- pergi. Hingga langkah tersebut terhenti disebuah kamar bernomor 1673. Huei Xian terlihat terburu buru saat memasuki kamar tersebut, kemudian menutup kamar tersebut secara asal.

Sehun beruntung karena sepertinya Huei Xian tak benar benar menutupnya. Ada celah kecil yang memungkinkan Sehun untuk mengintip keadaan didalam kamar tersebut.

Jangan heran jika Sehun melakukan hal sejauh ini. Ia hanya mengiuti nalurinya saja. Dengan kata lain, Sehun telah mengiyakan perasaan yang mengganjal terhadap wanita mainannya tersebut.

Melalui celah tersebut, Sehun bisa melihat keduannya yang nampak beradu mulut menggunakan bahasa China. Sehun yang sedikit mengerti bahasa China, dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Huei Xian adalah ayah tiri dari wanita mainannya tersebut.

Tak lama berselang mata Sehunpun terbelalak ketika melihat Huei Xian hendak akan menyetubuhi wanita tersebut. Reflek, Sehunpun kemudian bergegas masuk kamar tersebut kemudian berseru "Tuan Huei, apa yang anda lakukan terhadap wanita ini?"

"Tuan Oh, mengapa anda bisa disini?" ucap Huei Xian yang berbalik bertanya pada Sehun.

"Ck! Aku tak menyangka jika kau tega melakukan hal kotor seperti ini pada anak tirimu sendiri. Aku bahkan tak menyangka jika kau seorang pedofilia" Sehun melangkah mendekat menuju ranjang Huei Xian.

Kemudian...

Bugh!

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat dipipi Huei Xian.

"Itu karena kau berbuat tak pantas kepada anakmu"

Bugh!

Pukuln kedua kembali mendarat dipipi yang satunya.

"Perbuatanmu sungguh menjijikan Tuan. Mulai hari ini perjanjian kontrak kerja kita resmi dibatalkan. Aku tak sudi menanamkan saham pada perusahaanmu"

Sehunpun kemudian menarik Luhan keluar dari kamar tersebut, namun tarikannya kali ini terasa berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tarikan yang biasanya terkesan kasar kini berbeda, karena penuh kelembutan.

"Kau tak apa Noona?" ucap Sehun dengan nada datar namun terselip rsa kekhawatiran didalamnya.

Luhan terdiam sebentar, ia merasa berada dalam mimpi. Bukankah sosok yang menolongnya ini sama dengan orang yang menyetubuhinya? Mengapa ia malah menolong Luhan? bukankah lelaki itu menyebut Luhan jalang? Setidaknya itulah yang berada dipikiran Luhan.

"Noona,k au mendengarku?" Sehun menggoyang goyangkan tangannya didepan mata Luhan.

"Ne?"

"Kau tak apa Noona?" ucap Sehun mengulangi perkataannya tadi.

"Oh? aku tak apa. T-terimakasi Tuan telah menolongku. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi setelah ini jika saja kau tak datang" ucap Luhan terbata. Ia masih sedikit takut pada Sehun, mengingat ia memiliki kenangan buruk dengan sosok yang telah menolongnya tersebut.

"Kau tak perlu berteriakasih padaku, harusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu karena memperlakukanmu secara tidak manusiawi" sesal Sehun.

Luhan yang mendengar itupun sempat termenung sebentar kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau tau? sebenarnya aku melakukan itu lagi semalam karena jujur saja sejak awal aku melihatmu, dan merasakan tubuhmu,aku merasa tertarik padamu. namun karena egoku yang terlalu besar, aku tak mau mengakui itu. kini aku menyadari bahwa aku memiliki rasa lebih terhadapmu" tuturnya kemudian.

Lagi lagi Luhan tersenyum mendengar penuturan yang Sehun lontarkan. Karena salah satu alasan mengapa ia bertahan dengan pekerjaannya tersebut adalah lelaki yang tengah berada dihadapannya ini. Ya, kalian bisa menyebut Luhan juga tertarik dengan Sehun.

Ketika Sehun menyetubuhinya memang Luhan nampak selalu memberontak, namun entah mengapa dihati kecilnya ia merasa menikmatinya. Sama seperti Sehun, Luhanpun merasakan hal yang sama walaupun ketakutannya kadang mendominasi dirinya.

"Maafkan aku yang sudah lancang menyetubuhimu" sesal Sehun.

"Tak apa. Bukankah itu sudah terjadi? Tak ada yang perlu disesali" ucap Luhan tersenyum.

"Jadi, bisakah kita mulai dari awal lagi?"

"Umm tentu"

"Boleh ku tau siapa namamu Noona manis?" tanya Sehun tersenyum. Membuat Luhan merona hebat.

"Aku, Luhan"

"Baiklah, perkenalkan aku Oh Sehun. lelaki lancang yang tega menyetubuhimu dengan kasar. Bisakah kau memaafkanku dengan tulus dan mulai lembaran baru, menjalin hubungan denganku? Aku tau ini terlalu terburu buru tapi sungguh aku mencintaimu Luhan" ucapnya kemudian berlutut dihadapan Luhan.

Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan penuturan yang Sehun lontarkan padanya. Sehun yang melihat itupun langsung menerjang tubuh Luhan, memeluknya erat.

"Luhannie Saranghae"

.

.

.

.

Satu tahun berlalu begitu cepat. Setelah pernyataan cinta Sehun pada Luhan satu tahun silam mereka pun akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan hari ini, mereka barusaja selesai melangsungkan bernikahan.

"Lu, aku tak menyangka hari ini akan terjadi" ucap Sehun sambil menggendong Luhan menuju kamar mereka.

"Umm. Aku juga tak menyangka akan menjadi istri lelaki yang memperkosaku hanya karena aku adalah seorang pekerja Bar" kemudian Luhan terkekeh.

"Apa kau menyesalinya?"

"Tentu saja. Kau sudah merebut kegadisanku secara tidak hormat"

Cklek!

Brukkk!

Sehun menghempaskan perlahan tubuh Luhan ke ranjang empuk mereka kemudian menindihnya.

"Aku akan membuatmu tak menyesalinya Nyonya Oh" ucap Sehun menyeringai kemudian menyambar bibir merah cherry milik Luhan.

Sehun melumat bibir Luhan dengan penuh kelembutan, menyesap bibir itu perlahan agar Luhan dapat mengimbangi lumatan Sehun.

Cpkh! Cpkh! Cpkh!

Lima menit berlalu, namun sepertinya keduanya masih enggan menghentikan lumatan mereka. Mereka terus saja saling melumat. Sempat terdengar beberapa kali Luhan melenguh keenakan menikmati lumatan demi lumatan tersebut.

Hingga saliva milik keduanya yang menetes mengalir hingga kedagu mereka.

"Eumh" sekali lagi Luhan melenguh menikmati sensasi lumatan Sehun yang begitu lembut namun membukkan itu.

Setelah merasa puas menikmati bibir cherry manis milik Luhan, Sehun berpindah mengecupi leher Luhan, tak perlu waktu lama. beberapa tanda merah sudah tercetak jelas dileher putih Luhan.

"Lu, tubuhmu terlalu nikmat. Sepertinya aku akan lama untuk ke inti" terang Sehun kemudian kembali mengecupi leher luhan yang hampir dipenuhin bercak merah tersebut.

"Lakukanhh apahhh yanghh.. kau inginkanhh Sehunhhh. Akuhh... milikmuhh"

.

.

.

.

END

Aku tau ini endingny aneh,

Tapi dari awal emang dibayangan aku bakal berakhir seperti ini.

Maaf yah mengecewakan.. #bow

Terimakasih untuk yang selama ini udah read, review, follow, fav dsb.

Terimakasih untuk kritik dan saran yang kalian berikan...

Aku bakal berusaha lebih baik dari ini, dan terus belajar gimana nulis ff yang bener dan lebih masuk akal.

For next ff nanti aku bakal kasih bocoran pas update chapter ff yaoi ya^^ hehe #plakkk #ignore

Okay see you next year buat lanjutan ff yaoinya yah hehehe #Ignore

Last, Review juseyo^^


End file.
